Residente atormentada
by LadyNila
Summary: Si creía que la nueva etapa de su vida iba a ser fácil se equivocaba. Doll se verá en vuelta en una antigua rencilla entre su hermano y su jefe sin olvidar de los sentimientos que hay de por medio entre ambos. ¿Acabará volviéndose loca?
1. Trafalgar Law

-Doll- gritó una estrepitosa voz en todo el pequeño apartamento del barrio de Ikebukuro. Una chica se removió entre las sábanas de su cama para finalmente sentarse en ella y estirarse.- ¡Venga qué llegarás tarde!- volvió a gritar la voz.

Doll suspiró e intentó no mandar a la mierda a su hermano. La chica salió de su cuarto hasta el salón-cocina. Encima de la mesa había una gran cantidad de pasteles y batidos de vainilla. Doll sonrió y caminó hasta su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla.- No tenías por qué, Kid.- dijo ella sentándose en una de las sillas y cogiendo una bola de chocolate.

-Hoy es tu primer día como interna, quería que empezaras bien el día.- dijo su hermano casi avergonzado mirando los pasteles.

Su hermana decidió no darle mayor importancia, sabía que a su hermano le costaba mucho dar muestras de cariño. Ambos se parecían bastante, tenían el pelo de un rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos y ambos no tenían ceja. Cosa que Doll odiaba. Desde que tenía edad para pintarse se había pintado las cejas. En carácter ambos tenían un carácter explosivo pero Doll había conseguido domarlo, al contrario que su hermano. El nombre de Doll le venía estupendamente a la joven pelirroja. Ya que tenía todo el aspecto de una muñeca frágil que se fuese a romper. Ambos terminaron con su desayuno y la chica fue a prepararse para ir a su primer día como residente en el hospital _Aiiku Hospital._ Estaba ansiosa por empezar. Por lo menos empezaría a ver algo de dinero.

Su hermano era diez años mayor que ella. Se habían quedado huérfanos cuando Kid solo tenía 13 años y desde entonces había estado cuidando de ella. Kid no llegó hacer ninguna carrera sino que se metió como aprendiz, a los 18 años, en un taller de mecánica y desde entonces estaba trabajando allí. Aunque Doll sabe que a su hermano le hubiera encantado hacer alguna ingeniería. Pero cuando Kid cumplió los 18 le retiraron la paga de orfandad y tuvo que buscarse un trabajo. De hecho Kid había trabajado mucho para poder pagarle la carrera a su hermana, no quería que ella tuviera el mismo destino que él. Kid siempre había sido un buen hermano y protector, a veces demasiado protector.

Cuando vio a Doll bajar de su cuarto con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa, y su maquillaje, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había crecido.- Te llevo.- Le dijo Kid cogiendo los dos cascos de la moto.

Doll bajó de la moto, una chopper clásica que Kid restauró, le dio el casco y se despidió mandándole un beso.

Kid contempló como su hermana se iba, se había quitado el caso y aireaba un poco la cabeza. Siempre había hecho lo mismo cada vez que la llevaba algún sitio: No se iba hasta que ella entrara.

-Vaya, vaya, si es el mismísimo Eusstas-ya.

Eustass se tensó. Conocía esa voz demasiado bien. Se giró para contemplar a un hombre de piel morena, ojos del color del metal marcados en profundas ojeras, llevaba ese maldito gorro blanco con motas. Y aquella mirada burlona acompañada de una sonrisa gélida.- Trafalgar…- saludó Kid y se puso el casco.

-¿Ya te vas? Si me acabas de ver, Eustass-ya. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿No te encuentras bien?- Se notaba que Trafalgar quería echarse a reír en toda su cara.

-Nada que te importe.- Arrancó la moto y se marchó. Dejando al risueño moreno en la puerta del hospital.

-¡Será maldito, juro que lo mataré!- La doctora Kureha maldecía en vos alta delante de los nuevos residentes. Era la jefa de personal del hospital y la que algún día llegaría ser la directora.- Como pille a solas a ese niñato, juro que lo mato.

-Tranquila, Kureha, seguro que no tardará en llegar.- Dijo Kaya, uno de los médicos que iba a encargarse de los residentes.

-Ay, querida, si tu compañero fuera como tú…- se seguía quejando la doctora.

-Entonces sería tremendamente aburrido, Kureha-ya – La doctora se volvió cabreadísima. Trafalgar tuvo que esquivar un golpe de la doctora.- Creo que no es hora para jueguecitos, hay trabajo que hacer y yo tengo que recoger a mis esbirros.

-Esbirros…. Mira que eres mal hablado.- La doctora miró a los seis residentes nuevos.- Bueno chicos, os dividiré en dos grupos de tres. Tres afortunados se irán con la maravillosa médico Kaya y los otros tres… con este desgraciado.- Trafalgar ensanchó su sonrisa de manera muy siniestra.- Bien os explicaré….

Doll dejó de atender a las palabras de Kureha y clavó su vista en el moreno, el cual le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Una mirada que la asfixiaba por dentro y le hacía sentirse desnuda. Finalmente Doll apartó la mirada y no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Trafalgar.

-..Bien, Tony Tony Chopper, Eustass Doll y Daven Eric id con Trafalgar Law, los otros tres con Kaya.

Law no pudo sonreír más al comprobar que aquella chica era la hermana de Eustass Kid. Desde luego tenía esos mismos ojos salvajes a parte de su cabellera. Pero por lo menos la chica tenía cejas. Law se dio la vuelta y comenzó andar sin dar ninguna indicación. Kaya les apremió para que le siguieran. Los tres residentes iban en silencio detrás de su profesor.

-Tony Tony tráeme un café bien cargado, estaremos en la cortina tres de la planta de trauma.

Chopper asintió. Doll contempló como aquel chico delgado de pelo marrón y moreno iba corriendo hacia la cafetería. Llegaron a la cortina número tres. Era un hombre de pelo verde que tenía un ojo vendado. Law se acercó al hombre y empezó a quitarle la venda para ver el ojo. Daven, un chico rubio de ojos azules y muy blanco de piel, contuvo el aliento al ver el estado del ojo. Law les hizo un gesto a sus residentes. Y empezó a explicarle a Daven algunas cosas, ignorando por completo a Doll. Esta frunció el ceño molesta. Supuso que no era de manera intencionada, o eso esperaba.

-¡Zoro!- gritó un Chopper bastante asustado. Trafalgar puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su residente casi tiraba el café.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Una pelea.- dijo el tal Zoro quitándole importancia.- ¿Eres el residente de éste idiota?

-¿Sabes qué puedo dejarte ciego del otro ojo, también?- Dijo Law sin mostrar emoción ninguna.

-¿Ciego? ¿Tan mal está?- Dijo Zoro.

-Sí, Rorornoa-ya, no sé dónde te has metido está vez pero ese ojo no lo vas a poder recuperar. Lo siento, te lo intentaré dejar bonito para que la gente no vomite cuando lo abras pero no te lo aconsejo.

-Tan amable como siempre.

-Roronoa-ya, sabes que el hospital me obliga a dar parte a la policía de las peleas ¿verdad?- El aludido asintió.- Bien, como vuelva a verte por aquí, con cualquier cosa que no sea una enfermedad. Eso incluye: quemaduras, moratones, huesos rotos y heridas difíciles de explicar, avisaré a la policía. Y me da igual que venga tu flamante novia a darme la charla ¿entendido?

-¿Flamante novia?- dijo burlona una voz femenina.

Todos se giraron para contemplar a una bella mujer, de cabellos largos negros y unos preciosos ojos azules. Toda aquella belleza iba acompañada de un precioso cuerpo.

-Sí, flamante novia. Buenos días Nico-ya. Su querido novio perderá el ojo. Cuídalo para que no se meta en más peleas.

Law cogió el café que Chopper le tenía tendido y se alejó de allí. Chopper se despidió de sus dos amigos y se marcharon detrás de su jefe. Doll echó un último vistazo a esa extraña pareja y siguió a su jefe.

Si creía que las cosas iban a mejorar estaba muy equivocada. Law no la miró ni la habló en ningún momento. Siempre le explicaba cosas o le hacía mandar por recado a alguno de los otros dos chicos. Incluso le gastó una broma a Chopper… estaba claro que se conocían fuera del trabajo… pero tampoco era para que a él la ignorará. Su cabreo solo iba aumentando con cada gesto de ignorancia hacia ella. Al acabar la jornada no había aprendido casi nada nuevo y estaba rabiando.

Abrió su taquilla para cambiarse cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de ésta. Se asomó y vio a Trafalgar Law devolviéndole una mirada severa como si ella llevase todo el día vagueando y le dio un fajo de folios.

-Quiero que arregles esto antes de irte.- Su sonrisa era retorcida y bastante arrogante.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo incrédula- No, lo siento pero no soy su secretaria.

-Claro que no lo eres.- Le puso los papeles en los brazos.- Eres uno de mis esbirros y quiero que hagas esto.

-¡No lo haré!- El hombre alzó una ceja y la miró divertido.

-¿No lo harás?- dijo serio a pesar de parecer que se lo estaba pasando bien.

-¡No! ¡Por qué me ha estado ignorando todo el día!- estaba muy cabreada le tiró los papeles a la cara.- ¡Búscate a otra esclava del papeleo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Doll estaba acorralada contra una de las taquilla. Tenía ambas manos de Law al lado de su cabeza y el rostro de este tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a café y dulces. Su mirada era fría e hizo que se estremeciera.

-Lo harás o tendrás que soportar consecuencias. No te irás de aquí hasta qué lo termines todo.

Kid estaba rabioso, eran las 1 de la mañana y su hermana no aparecía. Sabía que su turno no terminaba hasta las 10…. Pero una cosa era retrasarse un poco, y otra retrasarse tres horas. Esa noche había ido Killer a cenar con ellos para celebrar el primer día de residencia de su hermana… y era quien estaba intentando tranquilizar a su amigo. Ya se había ganado más de un grito. Ambos estaban sentados, y callados, en el salón. La puerta sonó y Kid se levantó de un salto e intentó relajar su rostro sin ningún resultado.

Doll estaba cansada y supo que no podía irse a la cama sin más al ver a su hermano, de pie en medio del salón, y con una cara de cabreo. Y al lado estaba… ¡Killer! La chica se ruborizó un poco. Killer siempre había sido su amor secreto desde que era una niña.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Doll volvió a la realidad- No me eches la bronca, ha sido por culpa de mi jefe.- dijo molesta y cabreándose.

-¡Comamos!- dijo Killer intentando que hubiera paz.

-¿Tu jefe?- dijo Kid algo más tranquilo.

Doll no dijo nada más hasta que los tres estuvieron con un plato delante de cada uno. Agradecía que le hubieran estado esperando.

-¿Qué te ha hecho tu jefe?- preguntó Kid con su voz de mafioso.

-Solo me encargó mucho papeleo a última hora, sólo eso… Es un cretino pero por lo visto es el mejor que hay… así que me tendré que aguantar- miró a su hermano.- Y te prohíbo que vayas para allá y le montes una escena. Kid, ya no estoy en el colegio.

-Creo que deberías hacer caso a tu hermana…- Le apoyó Killer.- Tiene que aprender a sacar ella sola las castañas del fuego.- Doll asintió energéticamente con la cabeza. Haciendo que su hermano y Kid se rieran.

Ahora estaban los tres sentados en el sofá. Habían bebido unas copas y a Doll se le había pasado un poco el sueño pero Kid decidió que él se iba a dormir. Dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?- le preguntó Killer sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Trafalgar Law.- Dijo con un eje de fastidio la chica.

Killer conocía ese nombre, y lo conocía muy bien. No le diría nada a Kid o la iban a tener.- Se fuerte, no te dejes hundir por ese hombre- Doll le miró interrogante pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.- Bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir ¿no? Mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Doll asintió con la cabeza y un poco apenada se fue a su cuarto. Aún deseaba que Killer la cogiera de la cintura, la atrajera hacia él y la besara con tanta pasión como siempre lo había soñado. Pero aquello no ocurrió aquella noche.


	2. Lluvia

Doll se despertó por culpa del despertador humano que era su hermano, llamándola desde la cocina.- ¡Vooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyy!- le gritó desesperada. ¿No podía ir a su cuarto y despertarla con delicadeza? No, él tenía que chillarle desde la cocina para que se enterara todo el barrio a qué hora se despertaba. Bajó ya vestida y lista para irse. Aunque lucía un poco de ojeras que el maquillaje no pudo tapar.

Killer y Kid desayunaban tranquilamente, aunque Kid tenía el entrecejo arrugado.- Hoy te llevará Killer, yo tengo que ir con el jefe a un encargo y tengo que irme antes de tiempo.- anunció Kid. Para Doll fue toda una alegría. Ir en la moto de Killer, agarrada a él. Sí, Killer tenía otra moto, más moderna que la de su hermano y un poco peor cuidada pero la llevaba Killer y eso le encantaba a la chica.

El viaje hacia el hospital se le hizo demasiado corto. Podía notar el aroma de Killer delante de ella, notaba su respiración calmada. Siempre le había parecido tan maduro y sereno. Lo que no entendía era porque no había mandado a su hermano a la mierda ya. El ruido del motor que se apagó de repente le indicó a Doll que ya habían llegado. Refunfuñando se bajó de la moto.

Killer se quitó el casco y fijó sus ojos azules en los rojos de Doll.- ¿Quieres que almorcemos después? Por qué tienes descanso para el almuerzo ¿no?

-S..sí- dijo roja como un tomate.- Claro que quiero. Mi descanso empieza a las 2. Hay un buen bar cerca, podemos comer allí.

-Claro.- Killer le sonrió y arrancó la moto para irse.

Doll se quedó contemplando al rubio alejarse. Suspiró. Ella para aquel rubio era solo una hermana pequeña. Notó un carraspeo y se dio la vuelta: Trafalgar Law. La sonrisa que se le había dibujado se le fue del rostro al mirar aquellos ojos grises.

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó el cirujano.

-¿Qué te importa?- Dijo ella, enfadada, y se fue hacia la puerta del hospital.

Su jefe la siguió de cerca pero no le dijo nada. De hecho tardó dos horas en dirigirle la palabra aunque solo fuera para decirle que se quitara del medio. Un alivio para Doll, tenía que admitirlo. Aunque la seguía ignorando en sus explicaciones y preguntas. Pero Doll se concentró para intentar aprender y pillar lo que decía. No se iba a dejar vencer por ese idiota.

-Bien, tomaros un descanso.- Dijo Law alejándose de ellos. Era la hora de comer.

Doll sonrió, se quitó la bata del hospital, la guardó en su sitio y corrió para la salida. Allí estaba Killer, con su pelo largo rubio que le tapaba un poco los ojos azules debido a un largo flequillo. Le sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos caminaron hasta un bar que estaba cerca. Se sentaron y pidieron una cerveza, una cola y algo de comida.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?- Le preguntó Killer.

-Igual que ayer.- suspira- Me entra ganas de ahogarlo, siempre con esa cínica sonrisa. Buff!- se quejó la chica provocando la risa de Killer.- ¿Y tú? Al estar aquí el taller debe estar solo ¿no deberías estar allí?

-Soy el hijo del jefe, lo cierro cuando quiero. Tenía cosas que hacer como almorzar contigo, cuando regrese lo abro y me pongo con el trabajo.- sonrió. A Doll le encantaba esa sonrisa.

-A veces eres más flojo que mi hermano…- ambos rieron.

Las conversaciones con Killer siempre habían sido fluidas y la tranquilizaban.

-Vaya, vaya. Si es Killer-ya – Doll reconoció su voz. Un pequeño escalofrío el recorrió la espalda. Y sabía que él lo había notado.

Killer miró al hombre que había aparecido al lado nuestro. Una mirada fría y de odio. Nunca había visto a Killer con esa mirada.

-Trafalgar.- dijo escuetamente Killer en señal de saludo.

El moreno dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios pero era una sonrisa cínica y un tanto retorcida.- Veo que estáis ocupados…- su voz insinuaba algo que no era aquella situación.- Me tengo que ir…Por cierto, Killer-ya dale recuerdo a Eustass-ya.

Y se marchó al fondo del bar, dónde había una hermosa mujer de cabellera verde y ojos del color del ámbar. Killer abrió la boca estúpidamente cuando vio a la joven. Doll miró sin comprender a Killer y hasta que ella no carraspeó para llamar su atención él no dejo de mirar a dicha mujer- ¿Os conocéis?- dijo seria y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sí… del instituto.- echó una última mirada a la mujer.

-¿Qué te sorprende tanto?

-Nada es solo que… bah déjalo cosas del pasado.

Doll se levantó de la mesa bruscamente.- Me tengo que ir.- dijo secamente y se marchó de allí.

Los celos la carcomían por dentro. ¿Quién era aquella mujer y que tenía que ver con Killer? ¿Una antigua novia? Estaba claro que aquella mujer le daba mil vueltas pero... Cerró los puños para controlarse y no gritarle al primero que se le cruzara. El resto del día no fue para mejor. El jefe seguía ignorándola por completo y no el dejaba hacer nada. Y claro, no acabó cuando llegó a los vestuarios y se vio todo el montón de papeles delante de su taquilla. Juraba que cuando aprobará el MIR lo mataría. Le llevó tres horas conseguir terminar. Se estiró como pudo y salió.

En el hospital solo quedaba el personal de noche. Cuando llegó a la puerta del hospital casí se el cae el alma a los pies cuando ve que está lloviendo a cantaros. Mira el reloj del móvil: 3.15am, no puede avisar a nadie sin despertar. Suspira y decide esperar al autobús nocturno. Corre bajo la lluvia y consigue llegar a la parada pero no hay bus. Mientras el agua sigue cayendo y el fuerte viento la empapa. Se maldice por no haber cogido un maldito paraguas. Entonces deja de sentir como la lluvia cae sobre ella. Mira hacia el cielo y ve un paraguas amarillo. Pero no le gusta nada su portador.

Con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos serios está Trafalgar Law.- Te va a resfriar.- dice sin más.

-Sí me hubieras dejado salir antes, no me habría pillado este chaparrón.

Ladea su cabeza, como si intentara entender que era lo que estaba diciendo.- No me incrimines tu mala memoria o de tu falta de prudencia. Hoy daba lluvia.- Mira para ambos lados de la calle.- Ven.- Le agarra del brazo y empieza a llevarla hasta un bloque de pisos que no estaban muy lejos. De hecho desde ellos se podía ver el gran hospital.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Doll bastante molesta. No entendía como pensaba aquel hombre.

-No te haré nada. Solo voy a resguardarte de la lluvia, sería muy problemático que una residente se enferme ahora. Anda entra.- le abrió la puerta del piso y ambos entraron en silencio. Y así estuvieron hasta que entraron el piso de él. A pesar de ser un cirujano que gana bastante dinero tenía un piso bastante humilde, dónde solo había sitio para libros. Sus paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con muchos de estos libros, la mayoría eran de medicina pero había una que otra obra. Ve como Law se quita su largo abrigo negro y lo deja colgado en una percha.- déjame que ponga a secar tus ropas.- La chica alzó una ceja.- Y tranquila, te dejo algo de ropas de mientras.

Law se marchó por el pasillo de la chica dejando a Doll tiritando en mitad del salón, no tardó en volver con lo que parecía una sudadera enorme y unas calzonas.- Puedes darte una ducha de agua caliente mientras preparo algo de cenar. Es la última puerta, al fondo.- Doll simplemente asintió y se fue hacia el baño.

Law suspiró, no sabía por qué le había dicho que subiera. Fue hasta el frigo y lo abrió. Y se quedó mirando y por mucho que mirara no podría hacer aparecer la comida de la nada, miró el congelador y descubrió dos pizzas congeladas, miró la fecha de caducidad y encendió el horno.

El agua caliente sentó de maravilla a la chica, quien al salir se puso la ropa prestada. Le era una sudadera bastante vieja de color amarillo con mangas negras, en medio tenía un símbolo que le había visto al propio Law en otras prendas. Se puso las calzonas y se miró al espejo, horrorizada. ¡Las cejas se habías borrado! ¿Ahora cómo iba a salir? No llevaba el maquillaje en el bolso. Tragó saliva, no debía haberse duchado.

-¿Esutass-ya?- escuchó como Law la llamaba. Hacía tiempo que se había dejado de escuchar el agua.- ¿Estas bien?- la voz sonaba ahora detrás de la puerta. La chica tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Law se le quedó mirando, analizando el sonrojado rostro de la chica y entonces esbozó su estúpida sonrisa.- No sabía que te pintaras las cejas, Eustass-ya.- Al ver la mirada de odio de la chica agrandó su sonrisa. El rostro de Law se acercó hasta el de ella.- No lo sé por qué lo haces, estas guapa.- Con esas palabras solo consiguió que la chica se sonrojara más.

No fue hasta ahora, cuando Law se dio la vuelta para ir al salón, que se dio cuenta de que él iba con tan solo unos pantalones de chándal. Pudo ver todos los tatuajes que tenía, incluso el de la espalda que era como el símbolo de la camiseta. Y no quise admitir que el médico estaba muy bien.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Doll contempló las dos pizzas que tenía delante. Se veía perfectamente que eran pizzas congeladas a pesar de que tenían el color dorado del horno. Las tripas de la chica crujieron, así que finalmente empezó a comer. Ambos en silencio y escuchado la lluvia que chocaba contra los cristales. Mientras comía Doll miró a su alrededor hasta que vio un marco de fotos. En ella estaba Law con la chica del pelo verde y con un hombre tan alto que tuvo que encorvarse para poder salir bien en la foto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó con timidez.

-Lo acabas de hacer.- Escuchó el suspiró de resignación de la chica.- adelante.

-¿Quién es la mujer de pelo verde con la que estabas hoy?

Law dejó de comer y sin saber por qué decidió contarle la verdad a media.- Es una hermana adoptiva.- vio la foto que estaba mirando Doll.- Y él rubio es el hermano mayor, quien nos adoptó. ¿Por qué esa curiosidad?- preguntó ahora el mayor.

-Por Killer.- se le escapó sin querer, se llevó la mano a los labios y Law alzó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta?

-N..no.- se estaba poniendo roja.

-No niegues lo evidente. No es un mal chico.- dijo sin más.

Eso sorprendió aún más a la joven quien lo miró un poco confundida.- ¿Cuánto lo conoces?

-Bastante y desde hace tiempo y a tu hermano también, aunque por tu seguridad no le digas nada de mí… no nos llevamos bien.

-De acuerdo.- Doll, por una vez, él iba hacer caso. Aunque se pararía con Killer para hablar sobre la relación de Trafalgar con su hermano.

Terminaron de comer la pizza y la lluvia cesó. Doll miró la hora de su reloj. ¡Eran las 5 de la mañana! Entraba a trabajar en tres horas y no había dormido nada. Law se percató de la preocupación de su alumna.- Te pido un taxi.- Ella lo miró.- debes ducharte y descansar un par de horas… no te reñiré si llegas un poco tarde.- La chica sonrió. Al parecer su jefe no era tan malvado como parecía. Vio como el hombre se levantó y llamaba pro teléfono a la vez que ponía los platos en el fregadero. Y se percató de que solo había tazas sucias y no era lo único sucio. La casa estaba un poco descuidada. Se notaba que el médico no le daba importancia las tareas del hogar.- Llegará en 20 minutos, vete preparándote.

La chica asintió y se fue a coger su ropa la cual se encontró seca. Law la había puesto en el cuarto de baño y con un calefactor debajo para que se sequen. La chica volvió a sonreír se vistió con su ropa pero al coger el chaquetón vio que seguía mojado. Trafalgar entró en ese preciso instante. Tenía una taza de café en la mano y bebía tranquilamente.- Esta mojado.- señaló el chaquetón.

-Vete con mi chaleco, ya me lo devolverás.- Dijo sin más y se fue a coger una bolsa de plástico para que metiera el chaquetón.

Eran las 6 cuando llegó por fin a su casa. Espero no encontrarse con su hermano pero no fue así. Él estaba ya despierto y le estaba mirando de mala manera, pero su mirada empeoró cuando vio el chaleco que portaba.-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Me lo ha dejado un amigo. Cuando salí del hospital estaba lloviendo a mares y me empapé. Él se ofreció para que fuera a su casa y secar mis ropas. Pero el abrigo no terminó de secarse así que me dejó el chaleco…. Y ahora voy echarme un rato.- y salió corriendo antes de que su hermano digiera cualquier cosa.

En la mente de su hermano solo había un nombre "Trafalgar Law", aquel idiota… había pasado la noche con su hermana, estaba seguro. Reconocería esa sudadera en cualquier parte.

A las 8 en punto Law ya estaba en su consulta y con todo listo para recibir a sus esbirros. El primero en llegar fue Chopper, quien le llevaba un café bien cargado. Law le sonrió y le dijo que se sentará. Al poco llegó Daven que estaba acalorado. Por lo visto se había levantado tarde. Y para su sorpresa llegó, inmediatamente después, Doll. Aunque se le veía un poco cansada.- Bien, ahora que estáis aquí los tres os quiero decir algo. Durante esta semana os haré una prueba. Aquí tengo tres pacientes.- Puse ter carpetas encima de la mesa.- Cada uno lo cogeréis al azar sin ver lo que hay dentro. Son enfermos que han ingresado ayer por la noche y que, por lo que he visto, tienen para rato. Uno es un niño, otro es una joven y la otra persona en un varón adulto. Venga coged.- Todos se aligeraron en coger uno.- Bien, Chopper, ¿Quién te ha tocado?

-Se llama Nefertari Vivi, tiene dieciocho años. Ingreso anoche por fiebres altas y un salpullido en la piel.

-¿Daven?

-Un niño llamado, John. Vómitos y fiebre alta.

Law sonrió.- ¿Eustass-ya?

-Vergo, entró por múltiples heridas de causa desconocida y gran derrame de sangre…¡Pero debemos entenderlos ya!

-Tranquilos, están todos controlados pero no están sanando. Me llamarón de madrugada y no podía esperar a que llegaseis. Todo esto es para elegir a uno de vosotros. El que mejor lo haga hará su primera operación que tenga yo programa, claro conmigo.-Todos parecieron alegrarse.- Vamos.

Law se levantó y al pasar al lado de Doll la ignoró. La chica se preguntó cómo podía cambiar tanto fuera y dentro del trabajo. La chica siguió a todos a paso rápido. Primero dejaron a Devan y después a Chopper por último ingresaron en la habitación de Vergo. La chica se sintió intimidada. A pesar de que ponía que tenía anestésicos estaba totalmente despierto.

-Vaya, Vergo-ya, eres más duro de lo que creía.

-No…te…rías mocoso.- dijo con una voz rasposa.

-Ella será tú médico, trátala bien. Es un aprendiz. ¡Oh! No te preocupes yo la supervisaré.

-No sé qué es lo que más me preocupa…- dijo burlonamente aquel hombre.

Doll supuso que se conocían pero ignoró la lucha de alto ego de aquellos dos hombres y empezó a hacer una exploración del cuerpo de aquel hombre. Era bastante alto y corpulento. Vio que solo tenía un par de heridas profundas y las demás todas superficiales, no necesitaban ni punto.- ¿Puedo saber cómo se hizo las heridas, señor Vergo? ¿Algo de metal…?

-No es de tu incumbencia, niña.

Doll arrugó la nariz.- Sí es de mi incumbencia, adulto. Si ha sido con algo de metal hay que ponerle la vacuna del tétano por si acaso. Así que respóndame.- pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Law sonreía ante aquello.

-Eustass-ya, hazle un análisis, en su historia pone que lleva sin hacérselo cuatro años. Eso no está bien Vergo-ya.

-Los cuatros años que te has llevado sin pasar por casa… ¿Sabes qué el joven amo esta muy cabreado?

-Qué se cabreé. Él se lo buscó.

Doll intentaba no escuchar la conversación pero no le fue posible. Sí que se conocían. Doll salió de aquella habitación para buscar un enfermero para que le sacara sangre. Law la siguió.

-Está bien.- Ella le miró confundida.- Esta bien que le hallas plantado cara. A cada paciente se le trata como se merece. Alguien tan desagradable no tiene que tener palabras amables. Pero recuerda: nunca eleves la voz, ni le insultes.

-No he elevado la vo…

-Por eso está bien.- le sonrió y siguió su camino.

¿Le había sonreído? Y no había sido aquella sonrisa sarcástica y cínica. Había sido casi de verdad. Se ruborizó. Agitó su cabeza y fue en busca de un enfermero.

Notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo. Comprobó que el paciente estaba bien y se marchó a la sala de descanso. Era la hora del almuerzo. Se sorprendió a no ver a nadie allí. Sacó de su taquilla un mísero sandwich y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala. La verdad que estaba cansada. No tenía ni ganas de comer. Dejó el sandwich en la mesa y se tumbó en uno de los sofás y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Notó un leve peso al lado suya y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Allí estaba Trafagar Law con su estúpida media sonrisa.- Te dije que podías llegar más tarde.

-No debo faltar a mis obligaciones.- Doll se estiró y se sentó al lado de su jefe. Aunque quedó demasiado cerca. Podría notar como sus piernas se tocaban. La chica tragó saliva.

-Doll…- la chica giró su rostro para encontrarse el rostro de su jefe a milímetros del suyo casi podía notar el aliento a café del otro.- Puedes irte a casa descansar, no me sirves de nada si te vas durmiendo por las esquinas.

Aquellas palabras rompieron la magia. La chica se separó bruscamente de él, como si quemase. Aunque le había llamado por su nombre.- Esta bien.- se levantó y cogió sus cosas para irse. Salió apresurada pero sin saber por qué en cuanto llegó a la puerta del hospital llamó a Killer al móvil.-¡Hola! Soy Doll ¿Estas en el trabajo?

-¡Hola!.- hubo un breve silencio.- Hoy no me toca ¿por?

-Pues si podías venir a recogerme, el jefe me ha dado el día libre.

-¿Enserio? Después me dices a mi suertudo. Voy a recogerte, no tardo.

Y efectivamente no tardó, en diez minutos llegó allí. Le tendió un casco a Doll y se marcharon juntos al apartamento de ésta. Al llegar Doll lo invitó a entrar.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Con un café me vale… por cierto ¿por qué te dejo salir?

-Oh… verás. Sé que conoces a Trafalgar y que mi hermano también… ayer… pues.- le contó todo lo que pasó la otra noche y como su hermano había visto la sudadera.- ¿Sabes? No parece tan malo.

Killer suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Echándose el largo flequillo hacia un lado. Doll le entregó el café y se sentó a su lado. - Trafalgar es, simplemente, una persona muy difícil de tratar y que puede llegar a ser un hijo de puta. Solo ten cuidado, no suele ser amable por que sí.

-Él habló bien de ti… bueno dijo que "No eras un mal chico".

Killer sonrió.- ¿Y cómo acabasteis hablando de mí?

Doll se ruborizó.- Pues… verás… tenía una foto con la chica esa… la del pelo verde.- se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- y le pregunté una cosa y el después me preguntó aglo sobre ti…

-¿Qué te preguntó?- Killer percibía el nerviosismo de la chica. Se había acercado a ella y estaban demasiado cerca.

-Pues… pues sí me gustabas…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Y qué dijiste?- Los labios de Killer casi rozaban los de Doll. Killer hacía tiempo que lo sabía pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Le dije que no pero…

Puso morritos antes de añadir.- ¿Entonces no te gusto?

Doll terminó de ponerse roja y los labios de Killer atraparon los suyos. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, finalmente los cerró y le correspondió el beso como Dios manda. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Él la tumbó en el sofá y empezó a acariciar su pelo, su rostro. Doll estaba casi como un sueño, un sueño que nadie podría estropear…

Excepto el ruido del teléfono de Killer. Intentaron ignorarlo pero al final el rubio bufó y respondió.- ¿Sí?- dijo de mala gana.- ¿Tan urgente?- Suspira.- De acuerdo, voy.- Killer colgó.- Era tu hermano, mi padre lo ha dejado solo y le han llegado un parde coches con urgencia.

-Killer… no le digas nada de momento a mi hermano.- la chica estaba roja.

Killer sonrió- De acuerdo.- Volvió a besar a la chica y se marchó.

Doll contempló la taza llena de café frío, lo tiró al fregadero y decidió que era mejor irse a dormir.

El tiempo volaba cuando hacías lo que realmente te gustaba. Law se estiró y miró su reloj. Habia vuelto hacer doble turno sin darse cuenta. Ya eran las doce de la noche y como siguiera más tiempo allí Kureha le iba a dar una buena reprimenda. Cogió sus cosas y salió del hospital. El frío aire de la noche lo golpeó. "Ponen la calefacción demasiado alta" Pensó Law. Se acomodó su gorro blanco con motas marrones y su largo y elegante abrigo negro y empezó andar hacia su casa. Pero había algo raro. Y tras girar una calle notó como alguien le agarraba del abrigo y lo empujaba contra un muro. Ambas miradas se clavaron la una en la otra: una era fría como el hielo y la otra contenía tanta ira que se veían incluso más rojos de los que eran. Kid puso una mano alrededor del cuello de Law y apretó lo suficiente como para dejarle respirar pero que no pudiera decir nada.- Maldito, no te acerques a mi hermana más de lo necesario ¿entendido? Juro que te mato si lo haces.

Law se estaba poniendo cada vez más blanco. Notaba como las cálidas manos de Kid apretaban su fino cuello. Notaba como los dedos se clavaban y le evitaban respirar bien. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a la muñeca de pelirrojo para intentar quitárselas de encima. Kid fijó su vista en el hombre que tenía delante y lo soltó de golpe. Antes de alejarse le dio una patada en la boca del estómago. Law cayó de rodillas al suelo, echando la poca comida que tenía en el estómago. La garganta le quemaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Vio como los pies de Kid se alejaban...


	3. ¿Raro? yo diría alterado

Bueno, hasta ahora no lo he dicho pero todos los personajes, quitando a la protagonista-Doll- pertenece a nuestro querido Oda. Espero que os guste este cap ;)

Observaba la analítica que tenía delante, todo estaba normal. Parecía que no iba a tener mucha dificultad en curar a dicho paciente, aunque por lo que había visto Chopper había hecho grandes progresos con la joven. Resignada por quedar en segundo lugar, Doll, entró en la habitación del tal Vergo para hacerle una revisión de sus heridas. Pero se paró en seco a ver un hombre de casi tres metros de pie, al lado de la cama, llevaba un ostentoso abrigo de plumas. Doll frunció el ceño. ¿Era la hora de las visitas? Recuperó su serenidad y sonrió amablemente.- Disculpe señor, puede salir un momento. Tengo que hacerle la revisión al paciente.- detrás de ella entraba Penguin quien se quedó estático al ver quien había en la habitación. Doll se aventuraría a decir que podía escuchar el acelerado corazón del enfermero.

-No- Sus palabras fueron tajantes.- Vergo, me dijiste que tu médico era Law... no esta niña.

-Soy su residente y él me ha confiado a este paciente para que le trate, por favor, sal de la sala.- Se había puesto más seria aún.

-No- y su sonrisa se ensanchó, aunque algo le decía que no era bueno que hiciera eso.- Me parece una falta de desconsideración que Law no trate en persona a un pariente. Estaba seguro de que hoy lo vería.

-Ese niñato se desentendió de mí lo más pronto que pudo.- gruñó por lo bajo el moreno, tumbado en la camilla.

-Lo siento, él no os atenderá. Señor.- miró al rubio.- Son normas del Hospital, los familiares deben estar afuera mientras el paciente es revisado y curado si es necesario.

-No, Law me deja quedarme...

-Pero el médico soy yo- le cortó la chica bastante cabreada.

-D...Doll.- le susurró Penguin.- N...no pasa nada... podemos hacer una excepción ¿verdad?

La chica fulminó al enfermero y este tragó saliva. Él solo quería salir ileso de aquella habitación. El aura de ésta se estaba volviendo demasiado tenso.

-Bien, si no cumples las normas, no atenderé al paciente.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta pero antes de poder salir una gran mano le agarró del brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta. Su mano le apretaba cada vez más.

- Lo curarás mientras el señorito Penguin llama a Law ¿verdad?

-No puedo ser...- susurró Penguin.- Law todavía no ha llegado al hospital. Siempre nos manda un mensaje al busca a todos sus enfermeros...y... bueno... él no lo ha hecho todavía.

-¿Law faltando al trabajo?- Doflamingo soltó a la chica y empezó a reírse escandalosamente.- Parece que a alguien le ha pasado algo.

-Quizás solo éste descansando.- le defendió la joven.- Se queda hasta tarde y es el primero en llegar.- recordó los acontecimientos del otro día. Estaba segura que su jefe no había dormido nada la otra noche.

Escuchó los dedos de Penguin marchar algo en el busca. Seguramente lo estaría avisando que viniera rápido. "Idiota" pensó Doll.

Doflamingo le miraba muy serio. Parecía que tenía ganas de estrangular a la pequeña. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era él? ¿Acaso no sabía que solo con una orden podía acabar con su insignificante miseria? Era un pez gordo. Casi mandaba más que el propio presidente. Esa estúpida se las pagaría, pagaría la insolencia que estaba mostrando.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Doll lo analizó, su instinto más básico le decía que no dijera su nombre pero sería estúpido no hacerlo. Solo tenía que agachar la cabeza ese hombre para ver la placa que había en su pecho, dónde se podía ver el nombre. Pero no hizo falta, el moreno se adelantó.

-Se llama Eustass Doll, ¿curioso verdad?

El rubio arrugó más el ceño y la sonrisa se borró por un momento. Dio a un paso hacia el frente. Y clavó sus ojos en la chica. Levantó su mano lentamente y la iba acercar hasta su fino cuello.

-Baja la mano.- Todos se giraron para ver a Trafalgar Law, estaba despeinado, respiraba con dificultad y llevaba un pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello. Su rostro era una máscara helada. Aunque en sus ojos se podía ver desprecio. Para la sorpresa de Doll el rubio hizo caso y bajó la mano.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No me deja realizar la cura.- sentenció Doll. Law alzó una ceja.- No se marcha

-Me temo que tendrá que hacer caso al médico, tiene que salir.

-No me trates de usted.- Doflamingo parecía más enfadado que hace unos minutos.- Exijo que lo cures tú y no está…

-Ella está perfectamente cualificada para hacer este trabajo y no se discute más. Al menos que me obligues a llamar a seguridad.

Doflamingo pasó entre amos y antes de salir de la habitación miró a Law y le hizo una seña para que saliera con él. El aludido suspiró y salió detrás del hombre. Doll contempló a Law salir y se puso manos a la obra. Las heridas no se habían infectado e iban en buen camino.- Penguin, hazle las curas. ¿Cómo ha dormido señor Vergo? ¿Ha notado alguna molestia?- Una de las múltiples golpes que Vergo traía era en su cabeza. El hombre negó simplemente. Salió dejando al enfermero dentro.

La imagen que se encontró al salir le pareció un tanto curiosa. El rubio estaba delante de Law, completamente serio y con las gafas de sol quitadas. Law lo fulminaba con la mirada y tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido. Se retaban el uno al otro. Entonces, Doll, se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía agarrado de la bata al otro. La joven carraspeó y ambos se separaron.

-Informe.- dijo Law secamente.

-Todo va bien, si sigue así hasta esta tarde podremos darle el alta.

Law asintió y se dispuso a marcharse pero llamó antes a Doll para que se acercara.- Acompáñame.- Ella asintió y le siguió. La voz de Law sonaba un poco más rasposa de lo habitual. Entraron en el despacho de éste.- Dale el alta ya y no te vuelvas a acercar a esa habitación.

-Espera aún debe estar en observación...

-Yo soy el médico jefe y si digo que se le da el alta, se le da. Quiero a ese par fuera de este hospital ya. Ahora lárgate y prepara el alta.- Su voz sobaba demasiado arrogante para el gusto de la chica.

Doll lo fulminó con la mirada pero salió sin decir nada. Law se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y puso los codos sobre la mesa para finalmente poner la cabeza sobre las manos.

_Flashback_

_-Fufufu así que tiene a la pequeña de los Eustass bajo tu mando... ¿Cómo esta su hermano?_

_-No lo he visto ni lo quiero ver..._

_-¿Es él el que te ha hecho lo del cuello?- Doflamingo alzó su mano para retirar el pañuelo de éste._

_Law le dio un manotazo.- Olvidate de mí y de mis problemas. Te lo dije hace cuatro años y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora: Desaparece de mi vida._

_Fin de Flashback_

Con lo bien que iba todo... Se llevó una mano al cuello. Si quería que la dejase en paz, la dejaría pero que después no viniera quejándose. En ese momento Doll solo era una persona más, no aquella niña llorona que había visto hace mucho tiempo. Movió la cabeza para quitarse los recuerdos de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que los había encerrado en el sótano de su mente.

Doll contemplaba como aquellos dos se iban. A pesar de las heridas el hombre que se llamaba Vergo andaba orgulloso y delante aquel hombre extravagante. Entonces recordó dónde lo había visto, en la casa de Law. Estaba en aquella foto. Si no recordaba mal era su hermano mayor. Decidií seguir trabajando, ya preguntaría después.

Cuando fue en busca de Law este salía de su despacho y sin mirarla siguió andando. Ella le siguió y llegaron hasta dónde estaba Chopper que reía con su paciente. Law rodó los ojos. Y empezó a escuchar el informe de la joven cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Sachi.

-¡Law! ¡El niño! ¡Lo siento avisé a Kureha antes!

Law salió corriendo y Chopper y yo salimos detrás. Cuando llegamos Kureha ya estaba en la puerta tranquilizando a dos padres y al lado Daven. Estaba mirando al suelo y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Kureha fulminó con la mirada a Law y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Chopper y yo fuimos tras ellos.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a un interno cuidar solo a un paciente?

Law, a todo pronóstico, elevó la voz.- ¡Por qué, maldita bruja, me has enseñado así!- hasta Kureha pareció sorprenderse.- ¡Me diste a los mejores de la promoción! ¡Pues claro que puedo confiar en ellos!- miró a Daven y bajó la voz pero eso no hizo que sus palabras fuesen menos duras.- Te he estado observando y a pesar de llevar tres semanas en urgencias sigues poniéndote blanco y dándote nauseas... ¿Fue idea de tu padre?- el chico lo miró sorprendido.- ¡Oh, venga! ¿Estudiaste medicina por qué tu padre es médico? ¿Quién no conoce al maravilloso doctor Daven, especialista en neurología? Mira, niño, no tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre. Ahora lárgate y dile que no quieres estudiar medicina.

Al estar mirando a Daven no vio venir la torta que le dio Kureha.- Trafalgar, no todos son como tú. No todos llegan aquí con un estómago de hielo y unos nervios de acero.

-Lo sé, pero sé identificar muy bien a los que no valen. Si sigue queriendo seguir con la especialidad, sácalo de mi grupo. Yo solo quiero los mejores.

-¿Desde cuándo no duermes?- le cortó Kureha. Law pareció confundido.- ¡Contesta!

-Creo... que desde la semana pasada...

-Bien pues yo quiero médicos descansados, así que hoy ya has terminado tu turno. ¡Vete a casa!- Law le dirigió la mirada más amenazadora que jamás le pude haber visto Doll- No soy una vieja senil, Law. Y te conozco como si fueras mi propio hijo. - la mirada de Kureha se volvió demasiado elocuente.- Ve a casa, descansa y por una vez en tu vida tomate algo para dormir. Te lo pido como amiga, no como tu superior.

Law cerró los ojos, suspiró y esbozó esa sonrisa torcida. Ahora que Doll se fijaba era la primera vez en lo poco que llevaban de mañana que Law volvía a su actitud de siempre.- Te haré caso a medias. Estaré en la sala de descanso, como has dicho no puedo dejar a mis residentes solos.- Y antes de que la doctora dijera algo se marchó.

Kurega dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa y contempló a los tres jóvenes. Chopper y Doll estaban con la boca abierta y Daven aguanto las lágrimas. "Son niños" pensó la mujer.- Daven, no le hagas caso. He conocido a médicos estupendo que a pesar de llevar muchos años en la profesión se le han seguido revolviendo las tripas cuando ha visto una herida abierta. - Miró a Chopper y a Doll.- ¿No tenéis nada que hacer?

-Sí.- dijo Chopper y salió corriendo.

-Acabo de dar de alta a mi único paciente.- tragó saliva.

-¿Ya? ¿No estaba bajo vigilancia de 48h?

-Sí pero el doctor Trafalgar me ha pedido que le diera el alta ya.

Kurega suspiró. Sabía que la presencia de ese hombre no era del agrado de Law pero tampoco era para que se pusiera así. Desde luego ese día el médico estaba alterado.

Trafalgar cerró los ojos, estaba tirado, cuan largo era, en el sofá de la salita de descanso. Intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar… cosa casi imposible en él. Era un día mierda y le había tocado llevarse todos los marrones. Y ahora, encima, Doflamingo había echado el ojo a Doll. Solo esperaba que se le pasara e ignorara a la chica. Ella no tenía culpa de lo que pasó hace tantos años. Suspiró amargado. Cerró los ojos, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Los pasos se pararon pero volvieron a moverse, de una manera cuidadosa hasta la zona de las taquillas dónde escuchó como se abría una. Y ahora, tras cerrarse la taquilla, escuchó como esos sutiles pasos se acercaron hasta él. Por curiosidad abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Doll, tenía una bolsa en la mano. Le sonrió con cautela.- Tu chaleco.- Law volvió a cerrar los ojos. -¿Te encuentras bien?...No me ignores…- dijo un tanto fastidiada la chica.

-¿No tiene nadas que hacer?

-No…

-Estas en un hospital. Siempre hay algo que hacer, ve a dónde veas que necesiten ayuda. No te metas en algo demasiado grande para ti…

La chica suspiró y salió de allí. Le hizo caso a su jefe y fue para urgencia. Hizo cosas menores: coser brechas, atender a mareados, brazos rotos, etc. Las horas se pasaron rápido. Y cuando salió se sorprendió a ver a Killer allí. Estaba apoyado en su moto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Por fin algo bueno le estaba pasando a Doll. La chica sonrió y casi corrió para llegar hasta él.

-Buenas.- dijo Killer con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde? - preguntó Doll curiosa.

Killer tiró el cigarro al suelo y le tendió un casco.- A mi casa.

Doll se puso roja y aceptó el casco que el rubio le tendía. Se subió a la moto y ambos se dirigieron a casa del mayor. No iba a negar que estaba nerviosa pero en lo profundo de su mente no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Law. Tenía que admitir que estaba preocupada por su jefe. Lo estaba, no lo conocía mucho pero estaba segura de que él no perdía los papeles con tanta facilidad.

Ambos bajaron de la moto y entraron en el departamento de Killer. Doll se sentó en el sofá y se estiró. Killer volvió con ella con un refresco y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Raro...- dijo simplemente mirando su refesco.

-¿Raro? ¿Te molestó Trafalgar?

-¡Oh,no! No me ha hecho nada... solo que han pasado muchas cosas, imaginate ha perdido los estribos.

Doll pudo ver como Killer abría los ojos de manera desmensurada.- ¿Trafalgar Law perdiendo los estribos? ¡Ja! Entonces si que han pasado cosas...

-Sí...- murmuró Doll pensativa y preguntandose si el moreno estaría bien.

Notó como una mano le acariciaba el pelo y miró a Killer, quien le estaba estaba sonriendo de manera juguetona. Doll no era tonta y sabía que Killer querría terminar lo que parecía que iban a empezar ayer.

Y ahora os digo:

Zarina Hiddleston : Me alagan tus palabras y espero que te sigan gustando mis capítulos. Tengo muchas cosas en mente con este fics. Besos^^

TheCreepieJoker : ¿Suerte solo? Ojalá yo tuviera esos dos para mí solita, aunque pensando en lo que pasará más adelante... no sabría que decirte, ya me contarás cuando pasen más capítulos. Sobre Kid, quería sacar ese lado tierno que NUNCA veremos en el anime de verdad y, además, le pega ser el hermano protector. Muak!

Panthera Kira: la seguiré e intentaré que quede genial ;)

Hoy ha sido el salón de manga de Jerez y he visto a muchos Law... y menté no paró de volar XD Y se me ocurrieron hasta cositas para el fics que ya veréis muuucho más adelante (:


	4. Roto

Como ya he dicho todos los personajes, excepto el OC, pertenece a nuestro maravilloso Oda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manos de Killer acariciaron el rostro de Doll, provocando una tortuosa caricia. Quería que Killer la abrazara y sentía como la piel le ardía. El rostro del mayor estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sus narices rozaban fugazmente. Doll contemplaba los jugosos labios de Killer. Notó como un calor nacido de sus entrañas se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Quería besarlo y lo haría. Sin pensárselo dos veces terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre los labios de ambos. A diferencia del primer beso, este fue mucho más pasional. Ninguno de los dos eran unos niños y cada uno había tenido sus propias experiencias con el amor carnal.

Los labios de killer fueron bajando poco a poco por el cuello de Doll, mordiéndole con delicadeza para no marcarla, no era tonto. Sabía que si Kidd se enteraba podía darse por muerto. Las manos de Doll acariciaban la espalda de su amante. La ropa empezaba a molestarle pero Killer quería torturarla un poco más. Sus manos entraron por debajo de la camiseta de la chica y empezó a acariciar su tersa barriga y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al borde del sujetador. Lo bordeó con los dedos haciendo vagos intentos de meterlos bajo el sujetador. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Doll gimió y Killer no pudo contener una sonrisa. A pesar de que la presión de su pantalón era cada vez mayor no quería ir rápido. Quería deleitarse. Finalmente su mano se metió bajo el sujetador y acarició los pezones erectos de la chica. Notó como Doll se estremecía debajo de él. Le quitó la camiseta a la chica y después el dichoso sujetador. Y la contempló. Doll se ruborizó por ver la mirada de Killer, una mirada de cazador, hambrienta. Killer se relamió los labios y bajó para lamer el ombligo de Doll, ella volvió a gemir, fue subiendo, dándole besos de manera lenta hasta llegar a los pezones. Eligió uno de los dos y lamió, mientras pellizcaba el otro. Las manos de Doll agarraron la camisa de Killer y la abrió. Acarició el torso duro y trabajado del rubio. Y lo empujó hasta colocarse encima de él. Killer no mostró señales de enfado. Doll empezó a besar el cuello para bajar hasta uno de los pezones de él. Killer soltó un gemido ahogado. Doll se levantó y se quitó los pantalones con un movimiento de cadera insinuante, dejando a la vista unas sexys braguitas de color rosa. Killer la volvió a contemplar pero esta vez no se avergonzó. Doll se arrodilló delante de él y le desabrochó el pantalón. Vio como el miembro de Killer era aprisionado por los calzoncillos. Dio ligeros besos sobre la tela. Agarró con el borde de los boxes de Killer y fue a liberar el miembro del otro...

Tres porrazos fuertes sonaron en la puerta. Ambos se quedaron quietos. Solo había una persona en el mundo que llamara a las casas de los demás como si no existiera el timbre: Kidd. Doll miró horrorizada a Killer, quien se había puesto muy tenso.

-Coge tus cosas y ve a mi cuarto... ¡Corre!- le susurró. Doll hizo lo que le ordenó. Cogió todas sus ropas y objetos y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto del rubio.

Killer maldijo a su amigo. Se puso bien los pantalones y se puso la camisa y fue abrir a su amigo. Kidd estaba con una cara de cabreo que ni el propio diablo podía poner. "¿Qué cojones le pasara ahora?" Pensó Killer.

Kidd entró echando a un lado a Killer.- ¿Y mi hermana?- rugió el otro.

Kiiller puso su mejor cara de póker.- ¿En tu casa?- dijo con sorna.

-No ha llegado.- Kidd miraba fijamente a su amigo.- Alguien me dijo que se había ido contigo al salir de trabajar.

Killer alzó una ceja.- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Trafalgar...- Killer alzó, ahora, ambas cejas.- fui a buscarla al hospital por si ese imbécil la había retenido con más papeleo y... bueno me dijo que se había ido contigo.

-¿Y te crees lo que dice Trafalgar? Ya deberías saber que es un liante.- dijo Killer sin más.- Habrá salido con alguna amiga o amigo.

Kidd suspiró cansado.- Tienes razón no debería haberle hecho caso... pero ya sabes lo dijo como si vosotros... bueno... sus palabras exactas fueron: "Vi como tu hermana se iba con el pervertido de Killer" Con ese tono suyo...- Killer empezó a reírse- ¡No re rías!- Kidd le agarró de la camisa a su amigo pero enseguida lo soltó.- Ayer le di una advertencia a Trafalgar.

-¿Antes o después de que me llamases?- preguntó Killer.

-Después...

-Entonces no me escuchaste ¿no?

-No...

Killer rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kidd sonrió de manera sádica.- Solo asusté un poco a aquel medicucho.

-Debes tener cuidado... ya te ha arruinado la vida dos veces, no lo incites a que te la arruine una tercera vez.- las voz de Killer sonaba realmente preocupante.- Vete a casa y espera a tu hermana allí, seguro que tiene alguna buena razón para llegar más tarde a casa y...¡dejalá vivir! ¡Qué pareces un padre en vez de un hermano!

-Casi... casi...- susurró con amargura Kidd y se despidió de su amigo.

Killer suspiró- Sal, Doll...

La chica salió vestida. Con la aparición de su hermano en escena le había cortado todo el rollo. Pero había escuchado lo que su hermano había dicho.- ¿Qué le ha hecho a Law?- dijo bastante cabreada.

-¿Law? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre de pila?- le preguntó Killer algo ofendido.

-Responde.

-Mira, es mejor que no te metas entre las rencillas de esos dos. Por cierto, debes inventarte una excusa para que tu hermano no nos mate.

-¿No le puedo decir la verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! Ve y dile: "Hermano, he llegado tarde a casa porque casi me follo a Killer, pero no le mates porque no lo hemos llegado hacer ya que nos has interrumpido"

Una de las cejas pintada de Doll se alzó levemente al mover los músculos de su frente.- ¿Sabes? A veces eres un capullo. Me voy.

-¡No!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Doll se había ido.

La chica anduvo hasta el centro comercial. Al menos intentaría no mentir del todo a su hermano. Odiaba mentirle y esperaba que Killer no tardara en ceder en decir que entre ellos había algo... porque había algo ¿no? Él no lo había dicho abiertamente pero se le notaba o eso creía. Una vez en el centro comercial entró en su librería favorita. Parecía un teatro antiguo. Caminó entre las estantería buscando algún libro que le llamara la atención. En uno de los estantes más alto vio uno, era un clásico que siempre había querido leer: Hamlet. Se puso de puntillas e intentó llegar. Pero no podía, dio pequeños saltitos hasta que una mano con tatuajes agarró el libro y se lo tendió. Reconoció esos tatuajes. Miró al hombre que tenía delante: Trafalgar Law y recordó todo lo que había dicho su hermano.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi hermano que me fui con Killer?

-De nada eh.- dijo señalando el libro.- ¿Por qué debía decirle una mentira? ¿O acaso lo tuyo con Killer-ya es un secreto?

-Para mi hermano sí... de momento y gracias...-Doll miró el pañuelo que Law llevaba alrededor del cuello.

-¿Te lo hizo mi hermano?

Law sonrió divertido ante la pregunta.- No, solo tuve una noche divertida.- Doll frunció el ceño.- ¿Celosa?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- Doll sonrió.- Solo eres un conocido.

-Hmm... ¿Conocido? Me ofende. Tenemos esa misteriosa complicidad de dos personas que trabajan juntas y describes nuestra relación como... ¿conocidos?- negó con la cabeza.- Es una pena Eustass-ya.

-Entonces... ¿qué tipo de relación tenemos?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Law se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se frotó la perilla.- Depende a qué grado de profundidad quieras llegar.- Y sonrió ladinamente.

Doll lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya...

-No lo vuelvas a decir.- Law ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió.- ¿Qué has hecho para joder la vida de mi hermano dos veces?

La sonrisa de Law se borró de sus labios y se puso más serio.- No es de tu importancia, si quieres saber, pregúntale a él y no a mí. Yo soy el malo.- Esto último lo dijo con ironía y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Doll iba a llamarlo pero se quedó solo en intento. Había visto como la mirada de Law se había ensombrecido. "¿Qué habría pasado?" Se preguntaba Doll más de una vez.

La prueba la ganó Chopper y Doll se vio obligada a ver cómo era el castaño quien ayudaba a Law en una de las operaciones que el gran doctor tenía programada. Daven seguía por el hospital pero se había cambiado de grupo, no quería ver a Law nunca más. Y era divertido ver como lo evitaba todo el rato. Y para sorpresa de Doll, Killer tardó un mes en volver hablar con ella. Aunque fue un mes tranquilo, relativamente. Debido al frío el número de enfermos había aumentado. Y con el frío se estaba acercando la Navidad y es, aquí, cuando paramos de recorrer rápidamente la loca historia y nos centramos en estos hechos..

Doll ayudaba a Chopper y a Kaya a poner el árbol de Navidad del hospital. Estaba quedando hermoso pero como, en todos los sitios siempre había un Eveniser Scruge y el suyo era Trafalgar Law, quien andaba de un lado para otro con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Lo único navideño que tenía ese hombre era la taza que le había dado el director de un Papá Noel, de la cual no paraba de beber café.

Law se paró ante sus residentes y enfermeros y carraspeó. Todos se giraron. Miró la cara de ilusión que tenía Bepo y rodó los ojos.-¿Esto no lo puede hacer otras personas?

-Si es muy divertido.- le dijo Bepo, alegremente.- ¡oh! Por cierto...- tragó saliva.- No podrá pasar las fiestas en mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Law empalideció y miró rápidamente a sus otros dos enfermeros. Ambos negaron. Su ceño se hizo más fruncido.- Ahora no tengo escusa... bueno haré turno doble en Nochevieja y Navidad... normalmente todo el mundo quiere salir de aquí esos días.

-¿No lo pasa con su familia?- preguntó Doll.

Kaya, Bepo, Chopper, Sachi y Penguin miraron con horror a Doll, como si acabara de decir la cosa más horrible del mundo y después miraron a Law. A la espera de la reacción de éste. El cual solo sonrió de medio lado.- Tabú.- y se marchó de allí.

-Menos mal.- dijo Kaya.- La familia de Law es tabú. No se le puede hablar de ellos.- Doll asintió pero sin saber muy bien que pensar. ¿Quién no quería pasar las fiestas con sus familiares? Ojalá ella pudiera recordar alguna con sus padres. Pensó en Kidd, él era el que peor lo pasaba. Aunque el grandullón no dijera nada.

Law volvió con unos papeles en las manos.- Mi equipo, ¡a trabajar!... bueno Bepo tú quédate.

-¡Eso es injusto!- gritaron Sachi y Penguin a la vez.

Doll había aprendido a leer un poco a Trafalgar. Había notado la clara preferencia hacia Bepo, las cosas que no le gustaban, como siempre quitaba el pan de su bandeja las veces que iba al comedor a comer. Como sus ojeras siempre iban en aumento hasta que un día disminuían, como fruncía el ceño cada vez que algo le molestaba o la pequeña ilusión de sus ojos tras curar una enfermedad difícil. Había visto un hombre que amaba y vivía para su trabajo y también se enteró de algunas cosas bastantes curiosas. Llevaba cuatro años sin pasarse por su casa de su familia, los mismos que llevaba sin cogerse vacaciones y tenía todos los días acumulados y que acababa de presentarse a un examen para aprobar su cuarta especialidad, y por lo visto, la última que se iba a sacar. Doll sonrió. Law no era tan monstruo como todo el mundo, que no lo conocía bien, le juzgaba. Doll le hizo una señal a Chopper y ambos se acercaron a su jefe listos para las órdenes.

-Venid conmigo, hay un paciente con un cuadro de síntomas bastante peculiares.- ambos asintieron y le siguieron a la "sala de reuniones". Law había puesto una pizarra en la sala de descanso y era dónde se reunían. Sachi y Penguin le siguieron con pesadez, casi arrastrando los pies.

-Bien tenemos una mujer joven, de unos 26 años. Ella... bueno ella sufre erupciones cutáneas y varios hematomas en la piel, también sangra bastante por la nariz pero ha venido al hospital por el aumento de la sangre de su menstruación.- Miró a sus Esbirros.- ¿y bien?

-¿Se le ha hecho análisis?- preguntó Chopper.

Law sonrió.- Están en ello, si averiguamos si es una enfermedad cardiológica será de nuestra competencia sino... bueno la pasaremos a ginecología para que la observen con más detalle.- parecía que la idea de dar a otro apartamento los cuidados de la paciente no le parecía agradable.

La puerta sonó y la cabecita rubia de Kaya apareció.-Os tengo que proponer algo.- La chica entró y cerró la puerta.- Mi equipo va hacer una cena de Navidad, ¿qué os parece? ¿Queréis venir? Es para hacer que los horarios concuerden.

-Dirás pedirle a Kureha que los horarios concuerden...- Kaya rodó los ojos.- Yo no voy

-¡oh, venga! nunca vienes.

-Y seguiré sin ir.

-¡Nosotros vamos!- gritaron el dúo dinámico a la vez.

-Yo también.- dijo Chopper muy feliz.

-¿Doll?- preguntó Kaya con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y la otra, feliz, se marchó, aunque antes de irse le sacó al lengua a Law.

-Cómo iba diciendo... ¿Qué pensaríais hacer?

-Bueno si ha perdido mucha sangre debido a la regla y a las hemorragias nasales le haría una transfusión.- Law asintió ante las palabras de Chopper

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho pero tienes razón. Hay que controlar la cantidad de sangre que tiene nuestro paciente.

-¡Laaaaaaaaw!- Bepo entró de golpe. Traía un sobre en las manos.- ¿Por qué no dijiste que la paciente era la señorita Monet?

-Porque no es relevante.- le quitó el sobre y miró los análisis. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después se lo enseñó a ambos alumnos. Él ya sabía que era pero quería comprobar que si ellos lo sabían.- Baja cantidad de plaquetas en sangre y anemia. Ahora tenemos el cuadro completo. ¿Qué decís?

Tanto Chopper como Doll empezaron a pensar que tenía Monet, si no recordaba mal era la hermana de Law. "Plaquetas bajas, hematomas, hemorragias..."Recopilaba Doll en su cabeza. Había leído esos síntomas en un libro hace poco. Doll abrió los ojos. ¿Era posible?-¿PTI? Púrpura trombocitopénica idiopática

Law asintió.- Es una enfermedad rara pero su sangre no coagula en condiciones debido a las pocas plaquetas que tiene. Así que manos a la obra.

Law salió de allí y Doll y Chopper fueron a ver que tratamiento tenía aquello.

El moreno entró en la habitación de la joven de los cabellos verdes, por suerte no había llegado ningún familiar. De hecho Law se había negado en avisar a nadie. Quería tratar a Monet sin incordios y él ya era un familiar para encargarse de ella.- Hola- le sonrió a la chica. Ella le sonrió cansada.- Ya sé que tienes, te vas a poner bien. Aunque tendrás que estar con tratamiento perenne y bueno, hacer algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación en las articulaciones.- Law le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Eres un buen médico, estoy orgullosa.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo con arrogancia. Monet rió con delicadeza. Law se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Se te ve cansado...

-No me gusta la Navidad, me estresa...

-De niño te gustaba.- Monet sonrió.

-Era un niño ignorante...-miró a la peliverde.- ¿No te importa qué no vaya este año?

-Ya me he acostumbrado, Law. Aunque me gustaría que fueras alguna vez en tu vida. Algún día...

-Quería hablarte de eso...

Entonces entraron, tan oportunos como siempre Chopper y Doll junto con Penguin.- Tratamiento.- dijeron los tres al unísono. Law se bajó de la cama y dejó que hicieran su trabajo.

-Hola, Penguin.- dijo la chica con una voz melosa que provocó un sonrojo. Ella rio. Le gustaba hacer sonrojar a aquel chico.- Vaya, vaya. Así que estos son tus residentes.- Miró a la chica.- Y tú fuiste quien le plantó casa al Joven Amo. Vaya... sí que tienes ovarios chica.- La sonrisa de Monet era suave pero no pasaba a ser cínica y descarada como la de su hermano. De hecho parecía que sonreía de verdad y todo.

-Solo intentaba hacer que se cumpliesen las normas del hospital.- comentó sin más mientras le colocaba una vía en el brazo.

-Me recuerdas a Law cuando empezó él las prácticas.- El aludido bufó.- Por cierto, Law. ¿Has aprobado el examen?- Law se encogió de hombros en señal de no saber la nota.- Seguro que sí. Se te da bien casi todo.

-Todo no...- dijo el otro.

-Cierto, no se te da bien ni cocinar ni las relaciones sociales.

-Como sigas así te pongo anestesia.- entrecerró los ojos y le echó una mirada fría. Monet rió.- Terminar el tratamiento. Voy a encargar algunas pruebas más.

-Hipocondriaco.- Le dijo Monet antes de que este se marchara. Él cual le enseñó el dedo corazón. La chica volvió a reír.- Tiene que ser difícil.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Doll.

-Tener que aguantar a ese niño chico todo el día.

-¿Niño chico?- preguntó Chopper.

-¡Oh, sí! Law es como un niño mimado. Solo que con la peligrosidad de una gran mente.

Chopper salió a por algo que se le había olvidado y Penguin fue con él, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. -Si no me equivoco eres la hermana de Kidd ¿no?- Doll asintió.- Por lo que conoces a Killer.- Dolla la miró por un momento, intentando averiguar a dónde quería llegar.- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, supongo... hace mucho que no hablo con él.

-Espero que así sea...

-¿Por qué no le pregunta?- Doll dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar aquella hermosa mujer.

-No acabamos a bien...

-Lo supuse, saliste con él.- La mujer asintió.- ¿Por qué rompisteis?

-Estaba y estoy comprometida.- Le enseñó un anillo que tenía en uno de sus finos dedos.- No podía estar con Killer.

Doll asintió y tras entrar Chopper, ella se marchó. No sabía por qué pero le había entrado unas ganas horrorosas de llamar a Killer. Sí, se había cabreado con él y sí, había sido por una tontería. Killer era Killer y siempre sería un bruto hablando, aunque a veces mostraba ser demasiado fino. Sacó su movil del bolsillo y marcó su número.

-¿Sí?- La voz de Killer sonó desinteresada al otro lado.

-Soy Doll...- silencio.- ¿Podríamos quedar después?

-Claro.- su voz sonó bastante animada, y Doll sonrió. No podía evitarlo, Killer le hacía sonreír.

-Menos cháchara y más trabajar.- la voz de Law le sacó de su embelesamiento. Guardó el móvil y caminó sin decirle nada.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta ahora?- Sacudió la cabeza y fue a la habitación. - Hola Monet-ya.- La aludida sonrió. Y con un gesto hizo que Chopper se marchara, dejándolos solos.- Ahora podemos hablar de lo que quería.- Se sentó al borde de la cama y encaró a la joven.- ¿Cuándo seguiremos con esta farsa?

Monet amplió su sonrisa.- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, lo que empezó para salvarle el cuello a Killer ha pasado a ser algo más serio. Doflamingo no estará contento de que acabe.

-Le diremos que el amor se fue, yo que sé. Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

-Sabes que no soy capaz de mentir a Doflamingo.

Law señaló el anillo del dedo de la joven-¿Y eso?

-Hay un anillo, y me lo pediste de verdad. No era una mentira hasta que Killer dejó de estar en peligro. Lo curioso es que me has sido fiel.- La chica rio.

La sonrió con picardía.- Contigo me bastaba… admítelo sería extraño que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no nos acostáramos.

-¿Y lo de después? Ahora, cuando no vivimos juntos.- Law le fulminó con la mirada.- Vale, vale. Rompamos el compromiso pero tendrás que venir a casa y decírselo tú a él.

Law hizo una mueca.- ¿Quieres que vaya a casa después de cuatro años y le diga que el compromiso se ha roto?

-Sí.- Law rodó los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lololololo.91**: Ni estudio medicina ni soy residente xD Solo me he visto muchas series de médico e internet, seguramente hay fallos que las no experta (como yo) no sabe. Pero me alegro que te guste. Cuando me puse a pensar en como sería Doll me puse mi mente genetista (de eso si tengo mucha más idea xD) e intenté que se parecieran y no solo en el color de pelo y ojos. Son hermanos y muchos hermanos son casi iguales, otros no claro. Pero quería que se pareciese que fuera como un Kidd con tetas.

**TheCreepieJoker:** Doflamingo no va a ser demasiado malo, es decir, no está en lugares ilegales. Solo es un hermano demasiado protector y con muchos contactos importantes pero no en el bajo mundo. Será un poco más legal de lo que es. Si te daba corraje la actitud del cap 3 ya me dices lo que te parece en este. Killer no entiende de códigos. Me alegro que te vaya gustando (:

**Zarina Hiddleston**: Sí, a Law no le ha pasado nada demasiado grave pero lo que me preocupa es su futuro estado mental. ;) Ya me dirás que te parece el siguiente.


	5. Cena de Navidad

Maravillosos personajes de Oda. Espero que os guste este cap, estaba muy emocionada mientras lo escribía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos rojos de Doll contemplaron los celestes de Killer, quien por una vez en su vida se había echado el flequillo a un lado, dejando ver uno de sus hermosos ojos. Si esperaba sentirse completamente feliz, no lo estaba, estaba tensa porque Killer no había corrido hacia ella como esperaba. Doll acortó el espacio que había entre ambos hasta quedar a su lado y extendió las manos para que le diese el casco de la moto.

-¿Dónde te apetece ir?- dijo escuetamente Killer. Doll frunció el ceño molesta.

-Dónde quieras.

-Vale.

Ambos subieron a la moto y con un rugido fuerte arrancó. Dejando atrás el hospital. Killer paró delante de un parque. Y Doll suspiró. Bajó de la moto y le tendió el casco a Killer para que lo guardara.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un gran lago, dónde se podían alquilar pequeñas barcas.- ¿Quieres?- le preguntó Killer señalando uno de los barquitos.

-No sé nadar…- le recordó la pelirroja al rubio.

-No pasa nada, si te caes al agua yo voy a por ti.- Doll le sonrió con cariño y aceptó la idea.

Killer pagó y ayudó a subir a Doll a la barquita. La barca se tambaleó y Doll tuvo que aferrarse a Killer, quien la ayudó a sentarse y él empezó a remar hasta que llegaron a la mitad del lago.- Bien hablemos.

Doll le fulminó con la mirada.- ¿De qué?

-¿Por qué te enfadaste?

-Por como dijiste aquello… no sé sonó demasiado despectivo…

Killer bufó.- Lo siento, pero era lo que Kidd iba a entender. Dijeras como lo dijeras.

Doll suspiró.- Pues no hagamos nada hasta que no se lo digamos a mi hermano.- Sentenció Doll. La cara de Killer fue todo un poema. Había abierto la boca un poco de manera estúpida y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos- ¿Qué? No he dicho ninguna tontería.

-Tienes razón, pero déjame que me prepare mentalmente. Es decir, es tu hermano. Me va a matar aunque se su mejor amigo.

-Creo que de hecho te hará más daño por eso.- Killer empalideció.- Es normal, supuestamente tú me debes proteger como hermano mayor y no… bueno ya sabes, ser mi novio.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos. La palabra novio era la primera vez que alguno de los dos la utilizaba delante del otro. Para Doll si podían llegar a ser novio pero ella no sabía que pensaba Killer. Éste sonrió.- Bueno viendo que somos novios y que esto será para largo… sí, debemos decírselo a Kidd pero yo elijo el momento ¿de acuerdo?

Doll asintió feliz y se abalanzó hacia Killer. Éste tuvo que agarrarla bien para que no cayera de la barca debido al balanceo que había provocado. Los labios de Doll rozaron los de Killer y fue este quien profundizó el beso. Se separaron y el estómago de Doll sonó audiblemente. Ella se ruborizó y Killer rio.- Venga, te llevo a la orilla y comemos algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

-¡Un perrito! ¡Cómo cuando éramos pequeños y me traíais al parque mi hermano y tú!

Killer asintió y remó hasta la orilla, caminaron por el parque hasta encontrar un puesto ambulante de perritos calientes y pidió uno para cada uno, invitando él. Se sentaron en un banco a comérselos tranquilo.- Killer…

-¿Shui?- dijo mientras masticaba uno de los trozos de su aperitivo.

-¿Cómo eran mis padres? Es decir, Kidd siempre me cuenta que era maravillosos y eso… pero él es su hijo. Normal que piense así….

Tragó.- Tu madre era un auténtico encanto aunque parece que nos quería cebar de galletas. Se le daba muy bien la cocina, me imagino que Kidd habrá sacado el talento de ahí. Tu madre nunca se enfadaba. Daba igual que hiciera tu hermano, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y le quitaba importancia. Ni siquiera se enfadó cuando te pintamos toda la cara.- Killer rio y Doll le fulminó con la mirada. Su hermano le había contado más de una vez esa anécdota.- Vosotros os parecéis mucho a ella, aunque tenéis los ojos y las "no cejas" de tu padre. Y tu padre… bueno, era bastante serio y quien ponía la disciplina en casa pero no era malo. Muchas veces nos íbamos al patio trasero a jugar con el balón o nos llevaban a algún partido…- Killer miró a Doll quien miraba el suelo fijamente.- ¿En qué piensas?

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, era muy chica y no tengo recuerdos….

-Ellos te querían, se les veía. Yo no entendía mucho de eso, soy hijo único pero a tus padres se les veían felices…

-Ojalá no hubieran muerto en aquel accidente.- Killer se tensó levemente y recordó que la historia oficial era que habían muerto en un accidente de coche… y bueno… como murieron en verdad, asesinados.

Killer la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla. Se quedaron ahí hasta que Doll recuperó el ánimo. Killer le acompañó a casa y se despidió de ella. Cuando Doll entró en su casa se encontró a su hermano sentado en el sofá y mirando el móvil. Doll se le quedó mirando y como vio que no reaccionaba se acercó a él. Había un número en la pantalla.- ¿Qué haces?- Kidd dio un bote, no se esperaba a su hermana tan cerca. Doll rio.

-Pensando.- Rápidamente Doll le llevó una mano a la frente de su hermano.- Ja, ja y ja.- Le apartó la mano.- Hay una chica que…

-¡¿En serio?!

Kidd frunció el ceño.- No sé cómo tomarse esa efusividad… bueno, hay una chica que siempre va a nuestro taller a traer su coche y bueno… la última vez me dio su número. Es mona….

-Llámala, invítala a salir y diviértete.- Le aconsejó su hermana.

-Pero tú…

-Yo voy a estar bien, puedo cocinar solita y además ya tengo 23 años y ya soy toda una mujer y como tú no te busques una no me vas a dar sobrinos.- Kidd le fulminó con la mirada.- Venga, inténtalo. ¿Qué pasa si te gusta salir con ella?

Kidd bufó y llamó, se levantó y Salió de allí. Doll sonrió. Su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje:

"Hola, soy Kaya, la cena será este viernes. Besos"

Se había olvidado de la cena de Navidad. Miró el calendario que tenían colgado en el salón… era ¡jueves!- ¡Sus mulas! ¡No podían avisar antes! ¿Qué coño me pongo? – Se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. Y empezó a buscar algo adecuado para la ocasión.

Kidd al escuchar todo el ruido que estaba haciendo su hermana se asomó. - ¿Qué haces?- miró toda la ropa tirada encima de la cama.

-¡Tengo una comida de Navidad con la gente del hospital este viernes y no sé qué ponerme!

Kidd echó a un lado parte de la ropa de la cama y se sentó a mirar… iba a ser, lo que quedaba de día, bastante largo…

Viernes, viernes de la cena. La chica miró de nuevo el conjunto. Por lo visto tenían, exceptuando Law, todos el día libre. Se había pasado la mañana eligiendo los complementos y quitándose los pelos innecesarios. A las 6 de la tarde y se duchó para arreglarse y para las 9 estar lista.- Kidd ya puedes llevarme.- Kidd abrió la boca al ver su hermana. Doll lucía hermosa. Tenía un vestido negro ajustado. De mangas largas cuello recto por delante pero un vertiginoso escote en la espalda. Era corto y llevaba unos tacones de color granate que hacía juego con su bolso.

-¿Vas a subirte así a la moto?- dijo el otro escandalizado.

-¿Cómo quieres que vaya si no? Además tú tienes que irte con tu cita. Vamos.

Doll se montó como pudo en la moto de su hermano y la llevó hasta el restaurante. Se colocó bien su semirecojido, aunque ya no quedaría igual de bonita que lo tenía debido al casco de la moto. Entró dentro y ya estaban todos, exceptuando a Law. Aunque había un sitio vacío. Ella se sentó al lado de dicho sitio. Y miró el vació.

-Siempre le dejamos un sitio vacío a Law, aunque nunca aparece…- dijo con pena Bepo.

-Es normal, Law odia la Navidad no puedes hacer que venga a una cena de Navidad.

El camarero trajo las cartas a la señal de Kaya y todos pidieron las bebidas. Hablaban de muchas cosas, de cotilleos del hospital e incluso sorprendió a Penguin y a Sachi discutiendo sobre quien tenía los pechos más grandes: Si Kaya o Doll. Llevándose un golpe de las dos. Pero el silencio se hizo cuando al pie de la mesa, en el sitio vacío. Apareció Law. Llevaba unos pantalones arreglados negros, una camisa amarilla y un chaleco sin mangas negros. El abrigo le recostaba en uno de los brazos. No había señales de su gorro y su pelo lucía cuidadosamente peinado. ¿Cómo podía gansa tanto atractivo solo arreglándose un poco? A ver, él ya era guapo de por sí peor ahora lucía deslumbrante. Law se sentó en el sitio vació al lado de Doll. Éste sonrió de manera pícara y la chica miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kaya- H…has venido…

-Tenía hambre y Monet-ya me echó de allí.- se encogió de hombros. El camarero se acercó hacia Law para tomarle nota. Al ver que todos ya tenían su plato decidió pedir el suyo.- Un buen vino y salmón.

-¿Ahumado?- Law asintió.

-No escatimas en gastos ¿no?- Bepo frunció el ceño.- No es que te sobre.

Law sonrió misteriosamente.- Por una noche no pasa nada, me cansé de comer todas las noches tus onigiris.

-Se te ve de buen humor.- le dijo Doll.

-Me han dado la nota del examen.- Doll le miró expectante.- Aprobado. Ya puedo dedicarme a la zona de oncología.

-¿Dejarás la cirugía cardiovascular?- preguntó Kaya con curiosidad.

-Oh, no. Pienso seguir con eso pero investigaré en la zona de oncología. Los canceres siempre han sido algo que me ha llamado la atención. Son algo impresionante, como una simple mutación puede producir esas catástrofes en los seres humanos… en cambio en las plantas no representan ninguna amenaza.

-¿Nos seguirás dando clases?- preguntó Chopper.

-Claro.- Law sonrió. – Pero seréis mis últimos residentes.

El vino de Law llegó a la mesa y con una elegancia que nadie sabía. Law cogió la copa movió el líquido lo olió y después lo saboreo para darle el visto bueno al camarero. Todos siguieron con lo suyo pero Doll le observó.

-No sabía que sabías catar vinos.-

-Sé muchas cosas de esas, me críe en una casa de ricos. Y mi hermano mayor es aficionado a los vinos.- Law dejó la copa en la mesa y observó a Doll.- Estas hermosa.- La chica se ruborizó, aunque se ruborizó más cuando notó la mano de Law apartándole un mechón del rostro. Law esbozó una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa solo para ella. Era amable e, incluso, cariñosa. Y algo le decía a la más joven que no sería la primera vez que la viera. La comida estaba buena y el ambiente era genial. Tras terminar la comida y abonar lo indicado.

-¡Vámonos de fiesta!- gritó Sachi.

-¡Fiesta, fiesta!- corroboraron algunos de los residentes de Kaya. Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sachi los llevó hasta un pub cercano. Tenía una gran pista de baile aparte de billares y otros juegos.

-¡Billar!- gritó Chopper.

Se acomodaron en una zona y tras ir a pedir algunas bebidas alcohólicas fueron al billar.

-Bien nos dividiremos así: Law, Doll y Kaya. Yo, Sachi y Daven en otro.- Dijo Chopper emocionado, los demás integrantes del grupo estaban haciendo otra cosas por lo que solo jugarían ellos tres.

-¿Por qué él con las chicas?- se quejó Sachi.

-¡Por qué Kaya no juega bien y contrarresta con Law! y bueno… Doll.

-Nunca he jugado- Law suspiró.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Te enseño.- dijo Law.

Empezó el otro equipo quien consiguió meter una de las bolas lisas.- Tenemos que meter las de rayas.- le dijo Law a Doll.- Pero no podemos tocar primero una de las lisas ni meter la negra Esa tiene que ser la última. Mira como juego y en el siguiente turno, si no le importa a Kaya, lo haces tú ¿vale?- Doll asintió como una niña buena.

Law escrutó la disposición de las bolas con cuidado y se posicionó cerca de la blanca. Colocó el palo y buscó el punto para darle el golpe. La bola blanca salió disparada hacia una de rayas, la cual le dio el golpe a otra que rebotó con el borde de la mesa y entró en un agujero. Law sonrió con satisfacción y se movió para darle otra pelota. Metió dos más antes de fallar. Y se colocó al lado de Doll.

-Eres bueno…- dijo la chica con admiración.

-Lo sé.

Doll negó con la cabeza. Le llegó su turno e intentó imitar la pose de Law. Éste al ver que no lo estaba haciendo bien la rodeó por detrás. Doll notó el cálido aliento de Law en su nuca. Los pelos de los brazos se le erizaron. Las frías manos de Law rodearon sus manos y se las colocó. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente su oreja al hablar en un susurro ronco.- Esto es simplemente física. Vamos a darle a aquella bola y para que vaya en esa dirección tienes que darle a este punto de la bola.- Si no fuera porque Law le estaba sujetando las manos, la chica estaría temblando. Con ayuda de del moreno ejecutó el movimiento. La bola no entró en el agujero pero le había dificultado el tiro al otro equipo.

Para la sorpresa de Doll se encontró deseando que Law no se separase, pero lo hizo. Suspiró fastidiada y se colocó derecha a su lado. La partida solo duró lo que tardó en regresar el turno a Law. Quien terminó de meter las rayadas y por último la negra.

-Me voy a bailar.- La indignación de Sachi era evidente. Y Daven miro casi con odio a Law.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Law a Doll. Ésta parpadeó un par de veces y después asintió. Law le agarró de la mano y se llevó a Doll hasta la pista de baile. Rápidamente empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música pero no era un baile inocente. Se notaba una pequeña tensión sexual entre ambos. El alcohol y el momento del billar había hecho mella en Doll y parecía que sobre Trafalgar también. La música cambió a una un poco más lenta. Law agarró de la cintura a Doll y la atrajo hacia él. La chica se pegó a él todo lo que pudo. Presionando sus pechos contra él y ella notaba como otra cosa le rozaba un poco más hacia abajo. Se miraron intensamente y él bajó la cabeza para besarla. Los ardientes labios de Law se juntaron con los de ella, borrándole el carmín que tenía. Le mordió el labio para que ella abriera la boca e introdujo su lengua. A pesar del fogoso beso las manos de Law no se apartaron de las caderas de la chica.

Una mano fuerte agarró el hombro de Law que tiraron de él, haciendo que se separase de Doll. Éste se dio la vuelta con una gran mirada de cabreo para echarle la bronca a quien se había atrevido a romper el beso. Pero solo se quedó helado. Quieto y esperando el golpe que sabía que iba recibir. Un puño grande y cerrado aterrizó en su mejilla izquierda. Law dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Delante de él estaba Kidd que había acabado llamando a Killer porque había visto como Law entraba con su hermana en el local. Killer estaba detrás de su mejor amigo fulminando con la mirada al moreno. Doll miró horrorizada como Law se ponía derecho y les miraba con desprecio. La gente había dejado de bailar, todos miraban la situación.

-Afuera, ya.- la voz sepulcral de Kidd sonó en toda la zona. Antes de que Law pudiera decir algo Killer lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta fuera de la discoteca. Kidd se crujió los dedos. Law tragó saliva. Muchas imágenes se veían a su cabeza. – Te lo advertí.

Doll y los demás corrieron afuera. Llegaron en el preciso momento en dónde Killer se adelantaba a Kidd y le daba un puñetazo en la boca a Law. Éste escupió sangre. Doll quiso correr hasta dónde estabas ellos. Pero Kaya la sujeto. Ya iba para allá Bepo. Se puso en medio de modo de escudo. El siguiente golpe se paró cerca de la cara de Bepo. Kidd se había parado.- Quítate, Bepo, esto no va contigo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No os bastaba en el instituto!

-Se estaba besando con mi hermana, no voy a dejar que ese desgraciado la toque.

-¡Kidd!- Éste se giró al escuchar el grito de su hermana. Vio como ella le fulminaba con la mirada.- ¡Vámonos a casa, ya! ¡Y tú también!- dijo señalando a Killer. Él cual estaba tremendamente serio. Doll sabía que la había cagado, justamente el anterior día había arreglado las cosas con Killer.

-Vale.- Dijo Kidd. Bepo se relajó y por ello no pudo parar a Killer. Quien se lanzó encima de Law. Cayeron ambos al suelo.

Law intentó quitarse a Killer de encima pero éste pesaba más además de que era más fuerte. Le dio varios puñetazos Law en el rostro, le cogió de la cabeza y se la estampó contra el suelo. Law no se movió más.

Doll horrorizada corrió hasta dónde estaba Law y Killer. Empujó el rubio que se quitó con facilidad mirando lo que acababa de hacer. La mirada asustada de Killer se posó en Kidd quien tragó saliva. Kaya corrió a socorrer a Law.

-¡Esta inconsciente! ¡Doll llama a una ambulancia!- Kaya empezó a mirarle la herida de la cabeza.

Doll llamó una ambulancia. Y fue cuando colgó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y temblaba, no por el frío sino por los nervios. Una mano se posó en su hombro con delicadeza. Era su hermano. Doll no le miró y se dirigió sola fuera de allí. No quería ver como Law perdía sangre, no quería mirar a la cara a Killer ni siquiera a su hermano. Alguien la paró, le iba a gritar pero no lo hizo. Era Killer.

-Le estabas besando…- le acusó el otro.

-¡Y tú casi lo matas!

-¡Eres mi novia! ¡No me da la gana de que te bese otro!

-¡Pero esa no es la manera de solucionarlo!- Había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba, cabreada, a Killer.- ¡Por muy novia tuya que sea no puedes darle una paliza a alguien!

-¿Novia?- Kidd se había quedado quieta al ver la discusión de aquellos dos. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Tío… verás…- Kidd se acercó a Killer, intimidándole con la altura.- Desde hace más o menos un mes. Pensábamos decírtelo más tarde…

-¡Ya!- ambos le miraron.- ¡Estoy hasta los ovarios de que me andes protegiendo! ¡Sí, he besado a Law esta noche! ¡Sí, me ha gustado! ¡Y sí, Killer en mi novio y acabo de meter la pata!- Killer había ensombrecido su rostro. Kidd se había quedado estático.- ¡A sí que los que tenemos algo que arreglar aquí es Killer y yo! ¡Tú no pintas nada!

-¡Soy tu hermano!

-¡Exacto! ¡Mi hermano, no mi padre!

Doll había explotado y ya no había quien le hiciera callar. Sacó todo ese mal genio que compartía con su hermano y que tantos años le había costado controlar.

-Tr…tranquilo…- susurró Killer.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron ambos hermanos.

-Vamos para casa, hablaremos allí.- Kidd agarró del brazo a su hermana y la arrastró hasta la moto.

-.-.-.-.-

TheCreepieJoker: Siempre hay alguien en una relación que da su brazo a torcer más que el otro~~ Me alegro que te esté gustando ;) –salta feliz-

Lololololo.91: Si te has perdido es que he cometido mi fin, querría que eso quedara un poco ambiguo. Y me pidas perdón :3 Que no tienes culpa.

Zarina Hiddleston: A Killer le costará llevarse a la cama a Doll, si no se le adelanta otro e.e Y poco a poco iré desvelando, de echo en el siguiente capítulo nuestro amigo Bepo va a contar ciertas cosas que darán un poco de luz…o…¿no? o.o


	6. Decisión

La atmósfera era demasiado tensa, se podía palpar incluso saborear. Ese sabor a rabia mezclado con angustia. En aquella habitación se concentraba demasiadas emociones que hacían que a Doll le entraran nauseas. Estaba arrepentida por haber besado a Law, estaba arrepentida por haberse ido y haberle dejado allí tirado. Sabía que Kaya podría cuidarlo bien… pero estaba preocupada. ¿Y si Killer le había dado demasiado fuerte? Y eso era otra. Estaba acompañados por aquellos dos: Kidd y Killer. Estaba enfadada con ellos. Y solo se permitía no echárselo en cara a Killer. Estaban en silencio, podía notar la rabia de ambos hombres. No sabía si era por ella o por Trafalgar. Sabía que no se llevaban bien, sabía que algo gordo había pasado en un pasado pero solo sabía eso. Odiaba no saber. Odiaba la ignorancia.

-Quiero una explicación…- la voz de Killer era un susurro. Parecía que quería controlarse.

-Ya os lo he dicho. Estábamos en el local jugando al billar y habíamos bebido. Después bailamos y bueno… me besó. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera quitó sus manos de mis caderas. No creo que tuviera de intención de hacerme nada malo. Además yo no le hubiera dejado ir más lejos.

-Pero le seguiste el juego.- Doll suspiró.- Le besaste, le dejaste. Se merecía esos golpes.-Concluyó Killer

-Soy tu novia, no tu posesión. Y sí te enfadas con él, enfádate conmigo.- contratacó la chica.- Para hacer algo hace falta dos personas.

-¿Por qué él?- Soltó Kidd de repente- ¿No hay otros chicos monos en el hospital? ¿Tiene que ser Trafalgar? Mira Doll, como vayas a solucionarlo con Killer es cosa tuya pero acepta este consejo: Olvídate de Trafalgar. Y sé lo que digo. No es una buena persona, solo mira su propio ombligo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó la chica casi desesperada.

-Algo imperdonable.- Soltó Killer- Kidd ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?- El pelirrojo dudó pero al final salió del salón hacia el interior del pasillo del piso.- ¿Qué fue: Solo un beso o algo más?- Killer había posado su barbilla en la mano peor no miraba a Doll sino a un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente.

-Solamente fue un beso, nada más. Law no me gusta más allá de lo físico.- Killer la miró.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Vi como miraste hace tiempo a esa mujer…Monet!- Killer se enderezó.

-¡Será cabrón!- estalló Killer.- ¡Ese idiota está comprometido con Monet y hace eso!- Doll se quedó helada, recordaba el anillo de Monet en su mano. Y cómo ella había dicho que había dejado a Killer porque estaba comprometida… ¿Había sido con Law? Si era así ahora estaba cabreada con el moreno. ¡Estaba comprometido! Eso eran palabras mayores, se iba a casar e iba por ahí cortejando a otras mujeres.

Doll se levantó del asiento y se fue a su cuarto, ignorando la cara de pasmarote que había puesto Killer. Se quitó la ropa de fiesta y se puso unos leggins negros, unas botas gruesas marrones y un gran chaleco de lana marrón, para finalmente ponerse el abrigo y salir corriendo hacia el hospital.

Un dolor agudo le estaba traladando la cabeza. Parecía que le iba a travesar el cerebro y salir por la boca. Dejó los ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría y recibía algo de luz le dolería más. ¿Qué había pasado? Law no se acordaba de casi nada. Sabía que había ido al final a la cena, que después habían ido a un local y a Doll. A Doll la recordaba con todos lujos de detalles. Como le había fascinado al verla así vestida y arreglada, sus sonrojos cada vez que le sonreía o cuando le apartó el mechón de su rostro. Doll era hermosa y lo que más le gustaba: su carácter. Se le veía una mujer de armas tomas. Y su aroma, ese aroma dulzón que percibió cuando le fue a enseñar a jugar al billar. Le despertaron todos sus sentidos. Aún podía olerlo. Y sus labios. Law suspiró. Entonces lo siguiente vino de golpe. La mirada de odio de Kidd y de Killer y sobre todo el rostro de Killer sobre él mientras le pegaba. Por eso estaba allí, el olor de antisépticos le recordó que estaba en el hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ni idea. Estábamos todos fuera del local, seguramente le traerían.

-Sé que estas despierto.- conocía esa voz y se dio tiempo para abrir los ojos lentamente. Aguantando el dolor de su cabeza miró hacia un lado de la habitación. Doll estaba allí sentada, con un estilo aún más casual que hace unas ¿horas? De hecho ni siquiera llevaba las cejas pintadas. Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados: Había llorado. Un calor recorrió su pecho. ¿Por qué había llorado? Se sostuvieron la mirada y Law pudo ver la mirada apenada de la joven. Quiso levantarse a abrazarla pero su lado más racional se lo prohibió. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego miró de nuevo a la joven.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Siento como si un elefante me hubiera pisoteado… ¿y tú? Sé que Killer es tu novio.

Doll guardó silencio.- Yo estoy bien… lo mío es solucionable en cuestión de horas.- Doll sonrió con ternura y de repente la borró.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estas comprometido.

-Me imagino que te lo habrá dicho Killer. No lo estoy, Monet y yo rompimos el compromiso hace un par de días.- la voz de Law era baja pero Doll lo podía oír perfectamente.- ¿Por qué crees qué se besa a alguien?

Doll le contempló un rato más. Claro que lo sabía. Las palabras de Law habían transmitido perfectamente su mensaje. Se sintió un poco cohibida. – Mi hermano me ha dicho que me olvide de ti…

Law esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Quizás debas hacerle caso.

-¿Qué pasó para que mi hermano te odie tanto?

Law puso una mueca de dolor.- Eso debe contártelo él. Por favor, sal. Quiero descansar.

Doll lo miró una vez más antes de salir en silencio. Odiaba que no le dijeran nada, odiaba que la trataran como una niña chica y no… no quería olvidarse de Law pero sería lo mejor… Le entraron ganas de gritar pero se tapó la boca cuando vio una espalda que reconoció enseguida: Un hombre rubio y alto, con un abrigo de plumas. Inconscientemente Doll se escondió detrás de la esquina de un pasillo. Escuchó pasos y vio como el hombre pasaba por su lado e iba hacia la habitación de Trafalgar. Doll suspiró.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Oda, exceptuando nuestra querida Doll. Espero que os guste ;)

-.-.-.-.-

-No te parece infantil esconderte del señor Donquixote.- Doll abrió la boca al oír las palabras de Bepo, que acababa de aparecer a su lado. Ese hombre era ¿Donquixote Doflamingo? ¿Y Law era su hermano pequeño? Tragó saliva.

Doll miró a Bepo.- ¡Ven!- le agarró de la manga del uniforme y lo llevó hasta la sala de descanso. Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Tú no tenías cejas?

-¡No, no tengo!- dijo la chica quitándole importancia al asunto.- Necesito hablar contigo.- Bepo le miró confundido.- Verás, cuando pasó lo de ayer le dijiste a mi hermano que si no tuvo suficiente en el instituto. Cuéntame por favor.- Junto ambas manos y la puso por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos?

-Porque no quieren contarme y además necesito un punto de vista objetivo…

Bepo suspiró y se sentó en el sofá- Yo solo conozco a esos tres desde el primer año del instituto. Llegué a la ciudad ese otoño. Law enseguida me incluyó entre sus amigos. La verdad que el Law que conocí ese año no se parece en nada al de ahora. Era un chico muy alegre, aunque siempre fue muy maduro e inteligente. Siempre era el que le salvaba el cuello a los otros dos. Eran un terremoto.- Bepo suspiró.- tu hermano, Killer y él eran mejores amigos, por lo visto se conocían desde pequeños. Al final de primero, Law empezó a ser más serio, solo sonreía cuando tu hermano le hablaba. A los demás nos dedicaba esa sonrisa torcida, que tan bien ha perfeccionado…Durante el verano me tuve que volver a mi pueblo y cuando llegué después… Kidd y Killer empezaron a hacerle la vida imposible a Law… Tus padres habían muerto ese verano… Law dejó de ser un niño. Kidd y Killer solo sabían darle palizas, gastarle bromas imposible… pero Law aguantaba todo…Me pasé mucho tiempo preguntándole que había pasado pero el solo negaba con la cabeza.- Bepo miró a Doll a los ojos.- Todo paró un día en que Kidd y Killer le dieron tal paliza que Law fue enviado al hospital. Law le había quitado la novia a Killer.- Doll miró al suelo.- ¿Sabes? Me pareció extraño, no porque fueran hermanastros. Al fin y al cabo no tienen nada de parentesco de sangre… sino porque Law nunca había mostrado alguna señal de que le gustara Monet…Y eso es todo lo que sé. Law no habla de lo que pasó ese verano.

Doll suspiró y asimiló lo que le acababa de contar. No podía sacar mucho en claro pero al menos sabía por dónde podía indagar: En aquel verano. El verano en el que habían muerto sus padres.

Law notó como una mano le acariciaba el pelo, al abrir los ojos vio los ojos violetas de Doflamingo. No tenía fuerzas para discutir con él pero sabía que si no decía algo… podían ocurrir consecuencias temibles.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Un eje de rabia se escuchaba en el timbre de la voz del mayor.

-Solo fue una pelea de borrachos…

-Law… hay testigos…

-Vamos, que alguien de la familia estaba allí.- Doflamingo asintió.- Pues no me preguntes…- dijo asqueado.

-Solo quiero confirmarlo…

-No tomes responsabilidades. Fue mi culpa.- Doflamingo alzó las cejas sorprendido.- Besé a la hermana de Eustass, además… Ella está saliendo con Killer.- Doflamingo se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Has besado a otra chica? Estas comprometido con Monet.

-No, ya no… verás rompimos y bueno… ella está aquí ingresada…

-¡¿Qué?!- Doflamingo se puso de pie.- ¿Por qué no me he enterado?

-Porque he hecho que no te enteres… no me apetecía tenerte por aquí todo el rato…

-Pues me vas a tener aquí hiendo de un lado para otro… ¿Qué harás?

-De momento, cuando me den el alta pasarme un tiempo en casa.

-¿Allí sólo?

-No en esa casa…-Doflamingo amplió su sonrisa. Law volvía a casa. – Además me tomaré unas vacaciones… creo que las necesito.

-Esto sí que es extraño. ¿Acaso los golpes te han devuelto la cordura?

-Creo que es lo más razonable teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que he causado…

-¿Por qué la besaste Law?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- Doflamingo frunció el ceño. Raro era la vez que Trafalgar hacía algo sin estar seguro.

-Puedes que lo sepas, pero no quieras verlo. Esperaré a que estés recuperado… pero, lo siento, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no voy a dejar que toquen a mi familiar más querido a mi heredero.- Law suspiró.

-Espera a que este bien… y lo hablemos mejor. Ahora mismo no estoy para discutir esto.

Doflamingo asintió. Law cerró los ojos y empezó a relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que se negaban a dejarle descansar pero debía intentarlo.

Kidd contempló la cama vacía de su hermana. Killer se había ido hace rato, cansado de esperarla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Debía guardarse las espaldas. Si Doflamingo se enteraba que había sido él. Cogió el móvil y llamó a su hermana. Tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que la voz, casada, de Doll sonara detrás del teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el hospital.- la voz sonaba cansada.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Entro dentro de unas horas, me voy a quedar aquí. Nos vemos a la tarde, besos.

Antes de que Kidd pudiera decir algo su hermana colgó. Estaba cabreada, se le notaba. Tuvo miedo, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Era así como lo habrían hecho sus padres? Cerró los ojos cansados. Recordó vagamente a la chica con la que había quedado. En el momento que vio a Trafalgar con su hermana le había dado largas… Y era una pena porque aquella chica le gustaba. Pero debía proteger a su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-

**Zarina Hiddleston**: Killer y Law son diferentes y claramente es diferente su forma de enseñar su aprecio hacia Doll. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste, gracias por ser tan fiel Espero que este capítulo te guste más.


	7. Arrepentimiento

Hola de nuevo people! Aquí os dejo mi siguiente capítulo espero que os guste ;)

-.-.-.-

Sin motivos alguno a Doll se le aconsejó no acercarse a la habitación de Law, quien solo estaría un par de días para después irse a casa. Había sido relevada en el caso de Monet, a quien también estaban a punto de darle el alta. Todo aquello era una orden de Kureha. Doll no se opuso a lo segundo pero respecto a lo primero tenía sus propias dudas. Se imaginó que Kureha sabía que había pasado aquella noche y querría que no hubiera consecuencias innecesarias. Intentó un par de veces ir hasta la habitación de Law pero allí se encontraba, si no recordaba mal, Vergo haciendo guardia y ninguna de las veces la dejó entrar. Se sentía tremendamente frustrada. Sólo sabía del estado de Law por parte de Kaya, que de vez en cuando le decía como estaba.

Las cosas con Killer volvieron a la normalidad en cuanto Law se tomó las vacaciones. No tendría que negar que sorprendiera a todo el hospital con su decisión. Y más de uno decía que Law no tardaría en volver porque ese hombre solo sabía trabajar. Doll descubrió que entre alguno de los médicos más veteranos había recelo hacía el joven médico. También descubrió cierto rumor, de que cuando Law regresara iba a ser ascendido. Por lo visto Kureha quería menos responsabilidades y ponía como excusa que ya era vieja. Pero eso sería un rumor hasta que Law no volviera. Solo el director sabía cuándo iba a volver y no decía nada. Law le había pedido discreción en todo el caso. Y le pidió que no abriera un expediente por tener una "relación" con su residente, cosa prohibida en el hospital.

Doll colgó la bata en su taquilla, llevaban una semana sin Law y Noche buena ya estaba llegando. Era al día siguiente. Había conseguido tener ese día libre para ayudar a su hermano a preparar la cena. Killer la pasaría con ellos ya que su padre se iba de viaje. En esa semana el hospital se le quedaba enorme y sentía la mirada de los residentes de Kaya. Chopper y ella habían pasado al "cuidado" de la doctora para seguir con su formación. Pero echaba de menos a ese irritable moreno que siempre los miraba con cara de superioridad y con frialdad cuando se equivocaban. Law era de acero y Kaya de mantequilla.

A la salida del hospital estaba Killer. Era una rutina que se había formado. Siempre la recogía y si algún día no podía, estaba su hermano. Era por su seguridad o eso decían. Kidd se había vuelto tremendamente paranoico. Decía que algo iba a pasar y había puesto más cerraduras a la puerta de la casa y, para desesperación de Doll, en todas las ventanas. Incluso le habían aparecido unas ojeras. Doll no comprendía su miedo y su hermano tampoco se lo decía. Doll estaba empezando a vivir en una rutina agobiante. Necesitaba ver a Law pero no se atrevía aparecer por aquella casa.

Killer la besó con suavidad. Doll le sonrió y subió con él en la moto. Era algo extraño. Estaba feliz porque Killer le había perdonado pero se sentía vacía. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Law y ya no estaba. Al entrar en la casa vieron un montón de bolsas. Doll corrió a ayudar a su hermano a colocar la compra, necesitaba no pensar.

Doflamingo exhaló el humo del cigarro que estaba tomando y miró por la ventana. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y como unos pasos se acercaban a él hasta colocarse a su lado. Doflamingo miró de reojo al último integrante de su familia: Bellamy. Había llegado hace un par de años. Aquel chico tenía una fe ciega en él.- Tengo un trabajo.- dijo simplemente Doflamingo.- Quiero que cojas a un amigo de confianza y que matéis a dos personas…

Bellamy asintió.- ¿Cuándo necesitas su eliminación?

-Dejémosle tener una navidad tranquila.- Su sonrisa le dio escalofrío al menor.- Solo ten cuidado, puede que haya una chica, a ella ni la toques. No me gustaría verme ante la ira de Law… ni a ti tampoco.

-Sí, joven amo…

Las navidades pasaron rápidas y parecía que Law no iba a volver, hoy debería tener trabajo pero Doll había llamado y había dicho que estaba enferma, no lo estaba pero cada vez le gustaba menos aquel hospital. No sabía por qué le estaba pasando esto. O sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Su problema tenía nombre y apellidos. Decidió despejar su mente. Llamó a Killer para que viniera a casa, su hermano había salido y tardaría en volver. Esas palabras fueron mágicas para los oídos de Killer y rápidamente estuvo allí. Cuando Killer entró por la puerta de casa Doll no se lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia él para besarlo apasionadamente. Killer se sorprendió pero rápidamente le respondió. Doll necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba que Killer le hiciera olvidar. Sus finos dedos desabrocharon la camisa de Killer para acariciar su trabajado torso. Las manos fuertes del mayor agarraron con firmeza el culo de su amada y la levantó. Doll rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas. Le mordió el labio e introdujo su lengua. Ambas lucharon la una con la otra. Killer podía notar la urgencia de Doll pero no se lo cuestionó. Él estaba empezando a notar una urgencia en sus pantalones. Anduvo a tientas hasta la habitación de Doll, la dejó caer en la cama y el se puso encima. Los labios de Killer iban dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuello de porcelana de Doll. La menor gimió bajo las atentas caricias de Killer. Las manos de la chica se deslizaron para terminar de quitarle la camisa. Acarició su espalda, notando como se tensaba ante su suave contacto. Elevó sus caderas para rozar el despierto miembro de Killer, el cual estaba aprisionado bajo los pantalones. Killer le quitó a Doll la camiseta y el sujetador. Sus labios bajaron del cuello de la chica hasta uno de sus pezones, los mordisqueo con delicadeza y después pasó la lengua para empezar a juguetear con ellos. La chica curvó su espalda. Notaba como su mente se iba nublando poco a poco. Quería más. Killer le quitó la ropa restante. Besó su vientre plano mientras uno de sus dedos bajaba hasta el sexo de la pelirroja. Acarició su clítoris produciendo un gemido sonoro en ella. Killer se excitó más. Introdujo uno de los dedos y empezó a buscar aquel punto, Doll abrió más las piernas.

-Ki...Killer...- gimió al notar como le llegaba una oleada eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Killer sonrió como un tiburón ante su presa y se quitó los pantalones para dejar su endurecido miembro al aire. Se colocó entre las piernas de Doll y se introdujo con cuidado dentro. Rápidamente ella empezó a marcar un ritmo que Killer cogió enseguida, e incluso aumentó. Notaban como su temperatura corporal iba subiendo por cada embestida que daban. Notó como las paredes de la vagina de Doll se estrechaban indicando el final de ella. Doll gimió tal alto que Killer terminó que los vecinos se enteraran, las uñas de ella se el clavaron, placenteramente, en la espalda y Killer aceleró el ritmo hasta que se corrió él.

Se salió de Doll y se echó a su lado. Ella respiraba un poco agitada pero rápidamente se acurrucó al lado de su novio y cerró los ojos. Killer la había notado rara desde que le había partido la cara a aquel idiota. Y él se sentía muy inseguro...Ella decía que le había perdonador y él le había perdonado a ella pero notaba esa brecha casi invisible que había... y que tardaría en poder cerrar. Notó la ya relajada respiración de Doll y decidió dormirse él también.

Silencio, no había ningún ruido en la casa. Kidd corrió apresuradamente hasta la puerta de su hermana y entonces pudo percibir un leve ronquido que conocía muy bien. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas por la ira y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta pero, por una vez en su vida, no se dejó ganar por la ira. Eran novios y era normal...debía dejar que su hermana creciera y conocía lo suficiente a Killer para saber que no le haría daño. Tras estar un rato más allí parado fue a la cocina. Ya les llamaría cuando tuviese el almuerzo preparado. Abrió el frigorífico y miró su contenido, pensando qué podía hacer. Finalmente decidió hacer una empanada de carne. Sacó la carne picada y los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el sofrito. Sus manos hábilmente empezaron a trocear en pequeños taquitos la cebolla, pimiento y el ajo mientras en una hoya con un poco de aceita empezaba calentarse. En cuanto el aceite estuvo caliente echó todos, excepto la carne picada, dentro y empezó a agitarlo. Le gustaba cocinar, el relajaba y le ayudaba a no pensar tanto. Era el único momento en el que se relajaba. La puerta sonó y dándose prisa para que no se le quedara la comida fue abrir.

Un hombre rubio y alto, casi o más que él, estaba varado en el umbral del piso. Kidd no lo había visto en su vida pero todas sus alertas se encendieron. Fue a cerrar la puerta pero aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Un segundo entró, llevaba un cuchillo en la mano. El otro era alto y tenía una melenita azul. Sus ojos iban cubiertos por unas gafas moradas.

El rubio le dio un puñetazo a Kidd en la nariz. con un giró de su cuerpo Kidd pudo quitárselo de encima. Se puso en pie pero tuvo que alzar su brazo izquierdo para parar una apuñalada que se iba dirigía a su rostro. El afilado filo del arma blanca penetró en su piel. Kidd gruñó por el dolor. Empujó a uno pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar ya que rápidamente el otro le lanzó varios golpes. Kidd solo deseaba que no se enteraran ni Doll ni Killer... que no salieran. Se mordía el labio para no gritar de dolor cada vez que el cuchillo abría su piel. Intentaba defenderse. El rubio lo agarró por detrás y notó como el cuchillo rajaba su rostro. Se asustó y gritó al no poder ver con su ojo izquierdo...

Un gritó despertó a Doll... un grito de ¿Killer? miró a su lado y vio que el rubio no estaba, asustada se vistió con lo primeo que pilló: la camisa de Killer. Salió corriendo hacia afuera y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada. Su hermano yacía inerte en el suelo, su rostro lleno de sangre y su brazo izquierdo casi troceado por completo. Killer estaba siendo golpeado múltiple de veces. Doll corrió al cuarto de su hermano y cogió un batel de béisbol para volver después al salón. Lo levantó en alto y le dio con todas su fuerza a uno que era rubio y muy alto. Le dio en la nuca y lo noqueo pero quedó a la vista del otro. Quien le dio una puñalada a Killer en la barriga y lo tiró al suelo.

-Vaya... vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Se acercó hasta ella. A Doll le empezó a temblar las manos. Todo el valor que había sacado se le había ido. El chico se relamió los labios ante la casi desnudez de la chica.

Con un movimiento ágil le quitó el bate a Doll y la acorraló contra la pared. Doll abrió los ojos sorprendida. El chico se acercó y lamió la mejilla de ella. Doll se retorció intentando quitárselo de encima. Doll gritó a más no poder. A ver si alguno de los vecinos se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Cállate, puta!- el hombre le dio un puñetazo a Doll en el otro. Ésta gritó de dolor. El hombre apretaba sus muñecas- Ahora te estarás quietecita...- Bajó su rostro hasta el cuello de ella para olerla

-¡Estate quiero!- El hombre se giró y vio a un joven de pelo rubio, llevaba un traje de chaqueta y un cigarro en la mano. Doll lo recordó, era un vecino pervertido. ¡Qué contenta estaba de verlo!- He llamado a la policía, suelta a la chica.

El hombre se puso detrás de Doll y le puso el cuchillo al cuello.- ¿Qué harás si no?

Doll miró suplicante a su vecino. Quería que aquello acabara, quería ir hacia su hermano y hacia Killer necesitaban atenciones médicas.

-Esto.- Y rápido se acercó a ellos dos. Derribando al peliazul. Una fina línea se dibujó debajo del cuello de Doll. Ella abrió los ojos al máximo antes de desmayarse.

-Law, te suena el móvil...- dijo Monet mientras con el pie le daba golpecito a su hermano, que estaba a sus pies sentado.

-Sí... voy...- sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Tanteó su bolsilló hasta sacar el móvil y descolgar.- ¿Sí?

-¡Ven para acá ahora mismo! ¡Kureha te necesita en el quirófano!- Era la voz alarmada de Sachi. Law se quedó quiero unos instante. ¿Kurega lo necesitaba? Debía de ser algo muy gordo para que lo llamara, sabiendo que estaba de vacaciones.- ¡Law, coño, contesta!

Law se puso de pie rápidamente.- ¡Voy para allá!

Y sin decirle nada a Monet salió corriendo en dirección al hospital. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, condujo. Cogió uno de los deportivos de Doflamingo y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo. Aparcó de mala manera delante del hospital y le dio las llave a un enfermero que conocía.- ¡Apárcalo!- le gritó a la vez que entraba corriendo. En la entrada lo esperaba Sachi. Y salieron corriendo hacía el quirófano.

-Hombre, gravemente herido. Kureha le está tratando el brazo izquierdo pero el ojo izquierdo está casi igual de mal. Está perdiendo mucha sangre.- Sachi se paró delante del quirófano para ayudar a preparar a Law.- Conviértete en médico y olvida.

Law se quedó confuso ante esas palabras pero descubrió su significado al entrar. Allí, tendido en la camilla de operaciones, estaba Eustass Kidd. Se quedó pétreo en el sitio y rápidamente su mente unió cabos... era culpa de Doflamingo. Kureha le miró y el moreno reaccionó. Se puso a trabajar.

Fue la operación más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora... y no sabía si era por lo emocional o por al gravedad de las heridas. No se permitió pensar en algo que no fuera en medicina. La operación tardó tres horas. Law suspiró al ver que pudo salvar el ojo. Aunque su brazo... Miró a Kureha quien miró a Law y después a las enfermeras. Kidd no podría utilizar más su brazo izquierdo. Salió a la zona de aseo junto con Kureha.

-No es el único que está aquí... También han ingresado un tal Killer y Doll. Por lo visto lo han atacado o eso dice el testigo. La policía está esperando que se despierten los dos atacantes...qué también están aquí... Law… uno, bueno. Uno es de tu familia.- Law no se sorprendió. Ya sabía eso de antemano.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Quiero saber por qué primero apareces tú en mi hospital como paciente y después Doll y su hermano...

Trafalgar cerró los ojos.- Son asuntos personales, demasiadas personas involucradas. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Law salió de allí. Debía ver a Doll, aquello era por su culpa. Si se hubiera estado quieto... si no la hubiera besado. Cuando entró en la habitación de la chica había alguien más. Era un joven que reconoció como Heat... si no recordaba mal era un amigo de instituto de Kidd. Éste clavó la mirada el Law. Lo sabía, sabía todo. Law le hizo caso omiso y se acercó a Doll, quien dormía. Comprobó que tenía un vendaje en el cuello y un morado en su ojo derecho. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Estaba así por su culpa.

-Quitale las manos de encima- Una voz grave le quitó su embelesamiento. Law miró a Heat.

-No eres nadie para mandarme.

-Dime eso fuera de aquí, señorito- aquello último lo dijo con burla.

-No, gracias. No quiero curar a nadie más por hoy. ¿Eres amigo de Kidd verdad?- el otro asintió.- Esta fuera de peligro

Miró por última vez a Doll y salió de allí en busca de los capullos que habían hecho eso. Encontró a los culpables custodiados por dos policías, le dejaron entrar ya que llevaba la bata. Law miró a Bellamy quien estaba despierto y en la cama de al lado alguien que no conocía. Law se puso a los pies de la cama de ambos.

-Sé quién te ha dicho que lo hagas.- Law le clavó la mirada a Doflamingo.- ¿Sabes? Estas acabado. Doflamingo no es el único que tiene contactos y hay alguien que tiene gana a nuestra familia. Iréis directos a su comisaría. De hecho los voy a llamar para que cambien los guardias. Me olían a Vergo.- Bellamy empalideció demostrando que Law estaba en lo correcto.- ¿Os dijo que le hicierais daño a la chica?

-No.- cortó Bellamy.- Eso se nos escapó de las manos. Me noqueó y él intentó neutralizarla.

-O bien, entonces no os mataré lentamente si no lentamente... ¡IDIOTAS!

-Tranquilízate, Law.- acababa de entrar Doflamingo.

-¡TÚ! ¡Maldito flamenco!- Law encaró a Doflamingo.- ¿Qué te dije? Que esperases, son mis putos problemas. ¡No te tienes que meter en ellos!

-¡No iba a dejar que te mandasen al hospital así sin más!

-¡Casi los matas desgraciado!-Law empujó a Doflamingo, quien lo miró sorprendido.- ¡Estoy harto de cargar con tus meteduras de patas! ¡Sí fueses una persona normal estas cosas no pasarían! ¡No somos intocables! ¡Es normal que algunos salgamos dañados de vez en cuando!

-¡No le hables así al joven amo!

-¡LE HABLARÉ COMO ME DE LA GANA!- Trafalgar le dedicó la mirada más severa del mundo.- A partir de hoy, ya no pertenezco más a esta familia. No quiero ver a ningún integrante cerca mía- le miró con desprecio.- Yo no trato con gentuza como tú.

Salió de allí rápido y dispuesto a no huir. Todo aquello había sido por su maldita culpa. Si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo a Doll... él no se lo perdonaría. Entró en la sala de descanso. Kaya estaba allí tomándose un café. Law se sentó al lado de ella y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-¿Estas bien?

-No.- Kaya pasó un brazo por la espalda de Law.

-Doll está bien, no te preocupes.

-No es solo Doll...- Law levantó el rostro y contempló a Kaya. Ella se quedó callada, Law se había quitado al mascara de acero. Ahora parecía un niño que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.- Ha sido mi culpa...

-¡No! ¿Cómo va aser tu culpa?-intentó animarle su compañera.

-Unos de los agresores es de mi familia... lo han hecho por el incidente de la cena... porque besé a Doll... No debería haberlo hecho, no tenía que haberla besado... me dejé llevar.- Kaya estaba quieta a su lado y no dijo nada.- He estado en la habitación de Doll, estaba dormida.

-Tuve que dormirla, estaba muy nerviosa cuando despertó. Por lo visto el testigo dice que de los atacantes... bueno, no tenía ideas muy puras.

Law se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos

-.-.-.-.-

**Zarina Hiddleston:** Bueno después de este capítulo no me gustaría estar en la piel de Doll… ¡pero coño! ¿Quién no quiere tener dos pedazos de hombres pendientes de ti? En fin, te agradezco esta fidelidad que me estas mostrando ;) anima mucho ver que la gente te comenta y le gusta. Besitos y hasta el próximo cap.


	8. Traslado

Ey ey eyyy, sé que he tardado mi tiempo y sé que este cap os parecerá corto peor prometo que el siguiente será chachi ¿vale? Bueno, espero que os guste. ¡Besos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas.- Doll reconoció la voz que le hablaba. Sonrió con esfuerzo y fijó su vista en Killer. Éste estaba en silla de ruedas y detrás estaba Chopper empujándolo.

-No había forma de que se quedara en su habitación.- dijo con resignación el castaño.

Doll se incorporó. Notaba su garganta tirante. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba espesa. Seguramente Kaya la habría dado calmantes. Los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de manera brusca. Abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo. Su hermano.- Necesito ver a Kidd.- Dijo quitándose las sábanas de encima y preparándose para bajar de la cama.

-¡Debes descansar!- le previno Chopper.

-Eso ya lo sé pero lo que está mal es mi cuello y no mis piernas. Voy a ver a mi hermano.- se sentó. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó. Se dio dos golpecitos en la mejilla que hizo que Killer riera.- Ya lo llevo yo Chopper.

Doll besó los labios de Killer y se puso detrás de la silla. El castaño suspiró al ver la actitud de la chica y fue tras ellos. Por lo menos iba a vigilar que no pasara nada. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kidd escucharon unos gritos y cuando abrieron la situación no podía ser más dispar. Kidd estaba lanzando desde la cama su almohada a un pobre Law que solo intentaba curar sus heridas y en medio estaba Kureha. Gritando que parasen o los mataría a ambos. Chopper casi se le cae la boca al suelo. Killer alzó ambas cejas y Doll empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ante la risa e la chica todos pararon.

-¡Doll!- gritó su hermano. La chica se dijo en su hermano y dejó de reír. Tenía medio rostro vendado y... un brazo menos. La chica miró horrorizada.

-No deberíais estar aquí.- Dijo Kureha.

-Pues no nos vamos a ir.- Le retó Killer.

Trafalgar se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró.- Vieja-ya deja que se queden siempre y cuando pueda curar las heridas de Eustass-ya- dijo mirando seriamente a Kidd. Éste pilló la indirecta.

-¡Vale pero te quedas solo con estos locos!- Se marchó por la puerta cabreada.

Law deseó no haber dicho eso. Se sintió acorralado. Kidd y Killer le miraban con odio y después... no era capaz de mirar a Doll. No después de lo que había ocurrido. Se volvió acercar a Kidd. Su rostro era una máscara perfecta de la indiferencia. Kidd iba apartarlo pero Doll le riñó.- Eusta... Doll-ya es mejor que te acerques y vea como la cura en estos tipos de heridas.- La voz de Law sonaba fría y alejada. La chcia frunció el ceño pero se acercó a observar. Las manos expertas de Law empezaron a quitar la venda del muñón de Kidd hasta dejarlo al descubierto. El moreno observó detenidamente la herida y empezó a limpiarla con cuidado. Para sorpresa de Kidd las manos de Law apenas le hacían daño. Lo que le dolía era el muñón y los antisépticos que estaba utilizando el médico. Vio la cara de concentración de su hermana y como, el otro residente, intentaba fijarme también. Era como si Law fuera un sabio y los demás sus pequeños discípulos. Kidd frunció el ceño a ver lo cerca que estaba Doll de Law. Y se dijo en este. Parecía no notar la presencia de los demás. Se preguntó si se acordaría de a quien estaba tratando.

Una vez terminado con el brazo se dispuso a mirar el ojo.- A diferencia de tu brazo, tu ojo si se ha podido salvar. No sé cuanta visión podrás recuperar hasta que no este del todo curarlo y bueno, te quedará una cicatriz. - Trafalgar sonrió de medio lado, arrogante.- Aunque a ti eso te gustará.- Solo Kidd y Killer entendieron el contenido de esa frase.

Killer no había dicho nada, solo contemplaba como él que una vez había sido su mejor amigo curaba a Kidd. A pesar de la seriedad de su rostro pudo distinguir un poco de ¿Arrepentimiento? Si era así sus sospechas estaban ya claras. Uno de los atacantes era de la familia de Trafalgar.

El doctor decidió hacer las curas también de Doll y de Killer. Cuando estaba tratando la herida del vientre de Killer este le susurró al oído- Tenemos que hablar.- Trafalgar solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando la cura estuvo hecha Law salió de la habitación y Killer le siguió con la silla.

-¿Algún lugar tranquilo?- preguntó Killer. Law asintió y lo llevó hasta la azotea.

Law rebuscó en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y lo encendió. Se apoyó en la baranda y dio una larga calada.- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?- preguntó Killer extrañado.

-Solo fumo cuando estoy estresado.- dijo simplemente mientras dejaba escapar el humo de su boca.

-¿Los mandó Donquixote?

-Directo al grano ¿no?- dijo con amargura Law.- Sí... los envió él.

-¿Tú sabías algo?

Law negó con la cabeza.- Me había prometido que cuando me recuperara hablaríamos del tema... Pero como siempre nunca cumple sus palabras.- Se hizo el silencio.- Entenderé si me culpas.

-¿Por qué?- Law se volteó a mirar a Killer.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso hace trece años?

Law apartó la mirada.- No seas idiota... Tú eres el que mejor me deberías haber entendido...-Killer miró a Law con el ceño fruncido. ¿Entenderlo? ¿Él? Entonces recordó, recordó algo que había luchado pro olvidar y todo, cobró sentido. Incluso la actitud cambiante que había sufrido Law antes de la muerte de los padres de Kidd.

Killer miró avergonzado hacia otro lado... si solo, si solo no se hubiera callado, si hubiera recordado... quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado... las cosas serías diferentes. Notó que se estaba moviendo. Era Law que estaba empujando la silla hacia dentro.- Esta refrescando.- dijo simplemente. Killer no pudo evitar sonreír. Law había estado siempre ahí a pesar de todas las cosas que ellos le hicieron.

Law ayudó a Killer a subirse a su cama y antes de marcharse miró a Killer.- Debes saber algo... Monet y yo nos comprometimos para salvarte el trasero. Para ella fue igual de duro que para ti.- y cerró la puerta dejando a un pensativo Killer.

Trafalgar no volvió aparecer por ninguna de las habitaciones, sino era Chopper el que aparecía en su representación. Ni siquiera el día del alta apareció. Le habían dado vendas necesarias a Doll para que siguiera con el tratamiento de su hermano y el de Killer. A Ella solo le quedaba una fina marca en el cuello que iría desapareciendo poco a poco. Y entre las vendas había una tarjeta. Killer se la quitó de la mano y leyó.

"Si necesitáis ayuda llamar al siguiente número. Es del Comisario Smoker. Trafalgar"

Killer se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Llamarón un taxi para que los dejara en casa. Tanto Doll como Killer notaron el alivio de Kidd al salir de allí y sobre todo, de alejarse de Trafalgar Law. Cuando llegaron a casa Kidd se quedó parado delante. Algo no encajaba. Empujó la puerta levemente y esta cedió. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí. Kidd entró enfurecido pero no había nadie. La casa estaba destrozada, con muebles rotos y rajados. Y en la pared del salón había una pintada. Dónde decía:

"Me arrebatasteis lo más preciado, yo os robaré el vuestro."

Tanto Killer como Kidd sabían quién había sido. Killer sacó su móvil y llamó al número de la tarjeta.

-Comisario Smoker al habla.- su voz sonaba áspera, como la de un fumador.

-Alguien ha entrado en nuestra casa y nos ha dejado una pintada amenazante.

-¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy Killer…

-Vamos para allá. No os mováis.

¿Para allá? Si no le había dicho dónde vivían. Quizás Trafalgar le hubiera informado sobre ellos. No tardaron en llegar. El comisario Smoker era un hombre bastante llamativo. Alto de pelo blanco de corte militar. Llevaba un puro en su boca. Si mirada gris parecía analizar todo con sumo cuidado. Miró la casa y tras echarle un vistazo se acercó al trío que debía proteger.- Tenéis que ir a un lugar seguro. Si no tenéis os buscaré un piso franco.

-Tenemos a dónde ir.- dijo Killer antes de que los otros dos hablara. Smoker asintió.

Había situaciones incompresibles para Trafalgar y después estaba esta situación. Le habían sacado del hospital casi arrastras tras recibir una llamada por parte del comisario Smoker. Se había temido algo peor que una simple amenaza pero ahora se arrepentía de que no fuero algo peor. Estaba sentado en el escalón del bloque de pisos de su casa. Observaba a las cuatro personas que tenía delante. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca seria.

-¿No es más seguro que estéis en una casa franca rodeado de policías con pistolas?- Preguntó con desdén Trafalgar.

-Eso es lo que les he preguntado pero insisten en que este lugar es el más seguro.- Smoker se encogió de hombros.

Law suspiró y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada empezó a subir las escaleras. Sabía que los otros tres les estaban siguiendo.

Doll contempló la espalda de Law. No entendía nada y en el momento en que se pusieran cómodos en su "hogar temporal" pediría explicaciones. Vio como el moreno abría la puerta de mala manera y pasaba hacia el interior. La joven pudo comprobar que la casa de Law seguía exactamente igual que hace unos meses. Miró como el moreno se sentaba en el sofá y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para frotarse la cien. Doll giró su rostro para ver como Killer soltaba todas las maletas, cuando lo hizo la miró y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después miró a su hermano. Se le notaba desde lo lejos que no estaba de acuerdo. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los tres hombres que se encontraban en aquella sala.

-Bien.- Dijo una vez que tenía aquellos tres pares de ojos, bueno dos pares y uno, puestos en ella.- Quiero hacer unas preguntas y, repito, y me vais a contestar sí o sí. - Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, evaluando si hacerle caso o no.- Uno ¿Por qué cojones la casa de Trafalgar es segura?

Kidd chascó su chascó su lengua molesto. Trafalgar miró a Killer y éste último comprendió que era necesario que respondiera él.- Verás… Doll… uno de los atacantes, digamos que tiene cierta relación con Trafalgar.- La chica lo miró fríamente.- Es su hermanastro.- Doll abrió la boca y miró a Trafalgar.- Antes de que sueltes otra pregunta, creo que este lugar es seguro porque Donquixote no se atrevería irrumpir en la casa.

-¿Tú hermano?- dijo intentando controlar el enfado.- ¿Por qué cojones tu hermano nos atacaría?

Trafalgar suspiró.- Porque Killer-ya y Eustass-ya me mandaron al hospital. Doflamingo es alguien muy protector con sus hermanos. Y más si se trata de mí o de Monet-ya…

Doll miró al techo y cerró los ojos. ¿Todo por una puta venganza? Su hermano casi muere por una ¿venganza? Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. – Bien, ahora quiero saber que paso el verano que mis padres murieron.

Doll vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kidd se tensaba, Killer miró a Law y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Veras, Doll… Tus padres….

-Se lo diré yo.- cortó Kidd.

-Papá y mamá no murieron en un accidente, sino fueron asesinados por culpa de este imbécil.- Kidd señaló a Law.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Zarina Hiddleston**: Doffy es demasiado protector, tanto que raya lo moral. Me alegro que te esté gustando y me esforzaré para el siguiente capítulo. Besitos!


	9. Respuestas

Exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes. Eso es lo que me espera pero antes de tirarme a la piscina os dejo este capítulo. Recuerden que los maravillosos personajes que salen aquí son de nuestro amado dios Oda. Besitos

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doll sintió enfado al descubrir que su hermano le había mentido todos estos años sobre la muerte de sus padres pero no solo estaba enfadada. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Era extraño de explicar, notaba que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones y el pecho se le oprimía. Sus padres habían sido asesinados y por culpa de Law…Trafalgar Law, aquel hombre al que había aprendido adorar y le había acabado cogiendo algo de cariño. Todo eso se había casi esfumado por una simples palabras. Buscó desesperada la mirada de Law, que le dijera que era mentira. Qué él no tenía nada que ver pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Kidd se estaba empezando a preocupar por su hermana que no decía nada. Solo pasaba la vista de uno a otros. Doll miró a Killer. Él si le estaba mirando fijamente.

-Deberíamos escuchar toda la historia.- Dijo Killer sin apartar la mirada de Doll.- Quizás la entendamos.

-¿Qué hay que entender?- dijo Kidd con desprecio.- Este tío siempre fue un maldito psicópata. ¡Sólo había que ver que hacía con los animales!

-No niego que tuve parte de culpa.- La voz de Law sonaba baja y más grave de lo normal.- Pero yo no sabía que iba hacer Doflamingo, no tenía ni idea…

-¿Seguro?- La voz de Doll cortó a Law. La chica parecía haber vuelto en sí. Y ahora clava sus ojos rojos en los grises del moreno.- Explícalo todo…- miró a su hermano.- y no habrá interrupciones.

Law se pasó una mano por su pelo negro y suspiró.- Creo que debería contar todo desde el principio…- Miró a Killer quien asintió.- Todo empezó a principio de curso de nuestro primer año de instituto. Killer y yo fuimos a casa… a vuestra casa a buscar a Kidd para salir a jugar. Pero él no estaba. Tú padre nos dijo que podíamos esperarlo en casa, que no tardarías en volver… Dijo que fuéramos con él al garaje, estaba construyendo un coche de carreras para Kidd. Pero cuando llegamos no había coche. Cuando nos dimos cuenta él estaba muy cerca nuestra y pidió que nos desnudásemos.- Law se miró las manos.- Killer le empujó y salió corriendo, yo iba a echar a correr detrás de él pero me pilló. Bueno podéis imaginar lo demás. Me dijo que si me portaba bien no le haría esto a Kidd y que debía estar callado.- Law dejó de hablar a la espera de que alguien dijera algo. Miró a Doll quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abuierta y después a Kidd, quien lo mirada confundido. Kidd siempre había adorado a su padre.

-¿Es eso verdad Killer?- preguntó Kidd

-Sí, es verdad. Salí de allí corriendo lo más rápido posible y no paré hasta que llegué al parque dónde nos juntábamos, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que Law no estaba y el miedo me hizo no volver…

-Aguante todo lo que pude, pero un día no pude ocultar lo que me hacía el padre de Kidd… Doflamingo se dio cuenta y se encolerizó. Yo, incrédulo, le dije quien había sido. Doflamingo conocía a Kidd y a Killer, y a la madre de Kidd pero no a vuestro padre… Cuando llegamos nos abrió Kidd.

-Os dejé entrar confiando en vosotros…- la voz de Kidd sonaba apagada y lejana.- Y entonces lo siguiente que escuché fue a ti decir: "Es él" y un disparo. Cuando llegué al salón mi padre ya estaba muerto… antes de que ellos dos se fueran llegó nuestra madre contigo en brazos. Doflamingo no dudó en disparar hacia ella, creí que te había dado a ti pero no fue así…empezaste a llorar…

-Doflamingo me cogió y me sacó de allí. Yo no quería irme, yo nunca quise que eso acabara así…- la voz de Law sonó triste.

Kidd cogió y se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Killer salió detrás de él. Doll se quedó parada en medio del salón. No sabía que debía pensar... Kidd siempre había hablado tan bien de su padre... y resulta que era todo lo contrario. Le temblaron las piernas, ella había estado a punto de morir pero no podía echarle las culpas a Law como lo había hecho Kidd, sabía que Law había sido otra víctima. Notó unos cálidos brazos rodearla y el aroma a café del moreno, aunque ahora olía también a tabaco. Pero eso no le importó. Con brazos torpes rodeó el cuerpo de Law. No tenía ganas de llorar, solo se sentía desilusionada con todo. Notó las manos de cirujano acariciando su cabello. Ella levantó la vista y vio los plateados ojos del hombre. Su máscara era impenetrable y Doll sonrió mentalmente, se notaba que él no sabía consolar a al gente.

Trafalgar contemplaba el rostro de la joven, embobado. Quería acercarse a ella y probar sus labios pero aquel no era el momento. Se separó de ella a regañadientes.- Creo que tendré que acomodar un poco la casa para vosotros...

-Te ayudo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida. Intentar poner ordena a quel caos seguramente le despejaría la cabeza.

Con orden lo único que hicieron fue pegar todas las pilas de libros cerca de las paredes e intentar vaciar un poco el armario del despacho para que pudieran poner sus ropas. Se escuchó un leve cascabel y la chica dio un respingo. Por la ventana del despacho estaba entrando un gato gris con manchas negras.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?- preguntó la chica mirando como el felino caminaba a paso perezoso hasta Law y se rozaba con sus piernas, para finalmente tumbarse boca arriba.

Law se agachó y jugó con las patas del gatito.- No es mío, es de la vecina pero tiene una extraña adoración por mí.

-Es muy bonito

Law cogió al mino en brazos.- Se llama Heráclito pero yo le llamo gato. Creo que es un Mau Egipcio.- Doll contempló a ambos y rio.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Os parecéis... tenéis hasta el mismo color de ojos, a lo mejor por eso te quiere tanto.

Law negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al salón con el gato en brazos. La puerta sonó en ese instante. Law la abrió. Allí se encontraba una mujer de pelo negro y largo, piel levemente tostada y cojos azules. Sonrió pícaramente.- Me devuelve a Heráclito, por favor.

-Creo que tenemos que acabar por hacerle un puentecito... acabará cayéndose.- Doll fue hasta el salón al escuchar a Law hablar y reconoció a la mujer. La había visto la primera vez que había ido al hospital.

La joven miró hacia dentro.- Vaya no sabía que tenías visita.- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. Law le entregó el minino y sonrió de la misma manera.

-¿Celosa, Robin-ya?

-Más quisieras tenerme celosa, doctor.

Doll parpadeó. ¿Estaban coqueteando? ¿Delante de ella? Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Ella estaba con Killer.

En ese momento llegaron ambos hombres. Los dos miraron de reojo a Robin al pasar y al gato que ella portaba.- Parece que me equivocaba.- la risa cantarina de Robin llegó hasta Doll, y le molestó.

Law acarició al gato en la cabeza y éste maulló cariñosamente.- Vete antes de que tu novio piense que te lo estas montando conmigo.

-Yo no diría que no.- y con un guiño de un ojo salió de allí.

-¡Por cierto, Robin-ya! ¿Tienes algún colchón inchable o algo?

-¿No tenías un sofá cama?- preguntó ella.

-sí... pero aun así hace falto un sitio más.

-Puedo echar a Zoro y que vengas a dormir a casa.- La mujer sonrió y Law le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Con un colchón que me prestes me conformo.

-Pues ven

Law salió del piso dejando a los otros tres estáticos. Doll solo lo había visto "coquetear" con ella pero no con ninguna otra mujer y tuvo que admitir que sintió celosa. Killer y Kidd se miraban sorprendidos. Nunca se imaginaron que el moreno pudiera hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño.

Law volvió al rato con un colchón y un hombre de pelo verde le estaba ayudando.- Gracias, Roronoa-ya.- Este no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Law cerró la puerta y dejó el colchón en el suelo.- Alguien le tocará dormir en el despacho. El sofá es un sofá cama.- dijo simplemente. El hombre contempló a sus invitados no invitados, estaban en la misma posición que cuando se fue.- ¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algo con esa chica?- preguntó Kidd.

Law sonrió como un tiburón pero al final la borró. Allí estaba Doll y no quería que tuviera una mala imagen.- No

-¿Y por qué coqueteas?- Killer no podía evitar pensar que Law simplemente era un calienta bragas y que su fetiche era calentar a las novias de los demás.

Law alzó una ceja incrédulo. Él no tenía que dar más explicaciones de las necesarias. Desvió su mirada hacia Kidd.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó más como médico que como amigo. Kidd puso una mueca de desagrado. Estaba claro que el hecho de que la verdad había salido a la luz no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos.

Doll decidió dejar todo aquello de lado. Alejarse de aquella tensión que parecía que nunca se iba a ir. No entendía por qué Killer había preguntado aquello. Esa pregunta le había pegado decirlo ella. Sí, esa pregunta había sonado a novia celosa y sí estaba celosa de la deslumbrante morena. Se sentó en el sofá. Se sentía incómoda... si no estuviera Killer y su hermano... Miró de reojo como Law se adentraba por el pasillo de la casa con ayuda de Killer para llevar el colchón. Notó el peso de su hermano al lado suyo. Se inclinó hasta apoyar su cabeza en el brazo bueno de su hermano. Éste le besó la cabeza.- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Kidd.

-Mejor que tú...- dijo la chica simplemente. Y era verdad, sabía que para su hermano había sido un choque más fuerte que para ella.- ¿Dejarás de odiar a Law?

Kidd le miró extrañado.- ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?

-No empieces... susurró la chica cansada. Se le había escapado.

-Siempre nos peleábamos de chicos, somos como el día y la noche y ahora no hay una amistad que mantener... ni tampoco es mi enemigo número uno. Solo quiero alejarme de ese hombre, sea su culpa o no siempre me fastidian a mí...

Doll lo comprendió. Aunque Law no tuviese la culpa si seguía estando a su lado se vería dañado. Y eso era lo que quería el hermano mayor del moreno ¿no? Qué Kidd y Killer se alejaran de él. ¿Pero ella entraba en el mismo lote? No quería dejar de hablar con el moreno. Su hermano debió percibir sus inquietudes.

-Tú verás lo que haces... pero ten cuidado te recuerdo que tu novio es Killer.- dijo en un susurro.

Se escuchó un ruido dentro del despacho. Ambos salieron corriendo hasta allí. Al entrar vieron a Trafalga Killer tirados en el suelo. Una de las estanterías había caído sobre ellos. Doll corrió ayudar a kitar libros y su hermano, con el único brazo que tenía, empezó a ayudar.

Trafalgar se sentó sobre el suelo. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, incluso se podía contemplar una vena hinchada en su frente.-Sal... ¡Sal ya de aquí!- gritó. Cogiendo un libro y tirándoselo a Killer. Este lo esquivó por los pelos y salió del despacho. Doll se quedó callada y contemplando a Trafalgar.

Éste se levantó y puse derecha la estantería. Pero todo el suelo había quedado cubierto por los libros. Law miró los libros y resopló.- ¿Cómo estaban ordenados?- Preguntó Doll a la vez que se agachó y empezó a coger unos cuántos.

-No hace falta.- Law le quitó con brusquedad los libros del brazo.- Pero hazme un favor y llévate a tu novio a comprar algo de comida. O si no lo acabo matando.

Doll miró sorprendida a Law pero no rechistó. Se dio la vuelta y salió al salón. Allí estaba Killer, sentado en el sofá. No se le veía los ojos debido al flequillo que le tapaba medio rostro.- Vamos a dar una vuelta.- la chica le tomó del brazo y lo levantó. Killer obedeció. Estaba desando salir de allí.

Kidd contempló a Trafalgar. Éste estaba cogiendo los libros, leía el títutlo y lo colocaba en la estantería. Parecía que lo estaba colocando de una manera aleatoria pero el pelirrojo se supuso que si tenía un orden. Miró al que una vez fue su mejor amigo. A quien le podría haber confiado su vida entera. ¿Qué le habría dicho a Killer para que se enfadara?- Trafalgar.- el aludido no se volvió. Kidd supuso que le estaba escuchando.- ¿Por qué besaste a mi hermana?

Law paró sus movimientos y giró su rostro hacia el pelirrojo. Los ojos metálicos del moreno analizaron a Kidd.- ¿Puedo decírtelo sin que intentes matarme?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Kidd asintió.- Me gusta tu hermana.- Kidd se quedó mirando al moreno.- Y pienso luchar por ella. Y más después de comprobar lo zoquete que es Killer-ya

-No le hagas daño.- Law lo miró confundido.- Si quieres luchar por ella, hazlo... pero no le hagas daño en el proceso. O juro que te enterraré vivo para que seas consciente de tu propia muerte.

Law miraba a Kidd, sorprendido. No le había prohibido que no se acercara a su hermana. Aún recordaba cómo meses atrás lo había atacado por la noche. Y en un silencio que se había invadido la habitación ambos se pusieron a recoger la habitación.

Doll notaba los ojos de Killer sobre ella, mientras ella paseaba por el supermercado para ver que podían cenar aquella noche. Le apetecía algo de pasta. Empezó a coger todo lo necesario para que su hermano le hiciera su pasta favorita.- Killer, ¿qué ha pasado en la habitación?- preguntó la chica de manera despreocupada.

-Nada…- dijo sin más y antes de que la chica respondiera se fue por otro pasillo. Doll se quedó allí quieta con el ceño fruncido. A veces no entendía a Killer. Entonces apareció él con unos bizcochitos de chocolates alargados que estaban relleno de más chocolate. A Doll se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Killer sonrió y lo puso en la cesta de la compra. Doll negó mentalmente. Él sí sabía cómo eludir los temas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarina Hiddleston: ^/^ Pero mira que feliz me haces con que te guste :3 Espero que este cap no te decepciones con la idea que tenías de lo que podría haber pasado~~. Bisitoss!

Korone Lobstar: Has sido una gran sorpresa, llevaba tiempo sin meterme en los reviews de mi fics y cuando he visto que el número había aumentado tanto me quede así: :O. Y me puse a bailar a lo tipo Chopper. Me alegro que te esté gustando tanto. Y seguiré escribiendo. Muak!

Aviso: Estoy de exámenes y no sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente. No os desesperéis mis queridos lectores~~


End file.
